Rules To The Teenage Boy
by chibixbabe
Summary: Namine tried to write a guide to help girls find the perfect guy. Will she end up following her own rules or breaking them all for her own love story?
1. Bright Ideas

**Namine Sato**

**Rules to the Teenage Boy**

**Introduction**

Some weeks ago I went into my junior year of high school. It was like every other year of school I had had, I was in fact boyfriendless. So I went in search of the perfect guide to help me get a guy. [Not that I think I needed one, but isn't it nice just to know you can have one? Just for kicks even.] To find said guide I went to every frickin' bookstore on my island, every library, even the one at school, and I got nothing! Frustrated and pissed, I decided well it couldn't be that hard to write one of these guides. I mean, even if I was low in the boyfriend area, I could still go in search of all the answers I needed with the help of my best friend Kairi Nakamura.

"Kairi!" I grabbed a seat next to her at our favorite café.

"Hey Nami!"

"I have the most amazing idea of ideas."

"What now?" she says this partly due to the fact that I usually have hair-brained schemes that don't usually work out for either of us.

"It's a book or guide thing for girls."

"A guide for what darling? I don't know much and I know your blonde hair isn't holding anything all that intelligent," she smiled, I bopped her on the head with my sketchbook.

"Boys. Almost every girl needs help getting a g-"

"Since when do you anything about guys?"

"Well... I actually have nothing thus far but I do know my best friend-"

"Oh no! Not me! You are not bringing me into this."

"Pwease?" I gave her my best puppy-dog look.

"Ugh, keep talking."

"So, the guide/ rule book thing is gonna help girls get the guy they've been wanting or trying to get."

"A guy like Roxas perhaps?" I hit her in the head again with my sketchbook.

Roxas Ochi was, and has been, my worst enemy since the second grade. He pushed me off the swings first time I met him, and it hasn't gone well since. Third grade, he cut my hair "accidentally" with safety scissors. Fourth grade, he ran over my foot with his bike. Fifth grade, Roxas threw gum in my hair and I was forced to cut my long blonde hair down chin length. When we started middle school, he began tearing up my homework, too, getting me detentions. Well one detention but I mean you can understand where my dislike comes from. Since last year I've been able to somewhat avoid his wrath, but Kairi is dead convinced he loves me. Sure, and the heartless love the keyblade. I turned away from Kairi.

"So do you think you'll wanna help your best friend?"

"Ugh, fine let's begin a brainstorm session."

We sat there for at least two hours thinking up a way to get the perfect guy. We had little to nothing. I haven't dated so it's obvious why I didn't have any ideas but Kairi hasn't been as shy. She's dated a new guy every year. Well, so far no one but we still didn't have any good ideas.

"I still have no ideas."

"Same... eww Kai look who's coming in right now."

In some really weird slow motion moment, Roxas Ochi walked in along with his posse. Hanging on both arms was two fan girls, Dumb and Dumber. Just cause he was a soccer star, where did that give him a right to have fan girls? His soccer buddies followed him in suite each with a girl on their arm. I wanted to get out of there before he noticed either of us. I grabbed my jacket and began to walk out, but Kairi grabbed my arm.

"Wait, as you say, I have the most brilliant idea of ideas."

"Can we discuss this at school? I really-"

"Fine, but I just had the coolest plan ever thought up pop into my head."

**-&-**

"No Kairi!"

"It's brilliant if we could get you the most wanted guy in school, anyone could get a guy!"

"Yeah but you seem to forget a teensy, weensy detail… I HATE ROXAS!"

"Oh psh! I know he likes you and it'll prove once and for all that boys are mean to girls because they like them."

"Kairi this isn't some stupid movie! It's real and he honestly hates my guts!

"You're the one who wanted this dumb guide! If you want my help at least consider it as an amazingly beast plan, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll think about it… but why can't you--?"

"Oh please, that would be way too easy and you know it, " I nodded my head at this because Kairi could charm her way into any guy's heart.

"Ugh, what would I have to do exactly?" Was I actually giving this plan thought?

"Okay so…"

She described in full detail how I could try to get Roxas Ochi- the most popular guy in school- to fall madly in love with me.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Right Subject**

To begin finding yourself the right boyfriend, you must start with a few ground rules. There are some boys that may seem amazing the moment you meet them, but the real issue is what's inside.

_**Off-Limits**_

_**Bad Boys**_ are so off limits, you can't even see the limit anymore. They have a tendency to break a girls heart and leave her lying in the dust. They may be appealing short term, but in the long run "if you can't train 'em gotta let 'em go".

_**Jocks**_ tend to be quite into their sports be it softball, baseball, basketball, tennis, soccer etc. If they are part of a good team, more likely they will have a following of fan girls that will try to constantly hook up with them. He will have a very good tendency to cheat with said fan girls.

_**Popular Guys**_ also have a tendency to have a large fan girl base as well as very large egos. They may use you, they may hurt you, it is unknown what goes on in their heads. Try to also avoid.

The one thing all these guys above have in common is a large fan girl base. Which would be a group of girls who want to "hook up" or date the hot guy. They will defend their right to be near their man to the death. Many have a tendency to attack if they feel their position is threatened as a fan girl.

_**APPROACH WITH CAUTION!**_

All in all, choosing the right guy can be a tough decision. To avoid disaster trying to avoid any of the three subjects above can be helpful. Good luck!

* * *

I had been thinking about Kairi's plan and I sort of loved it. If he fell for me it'd be the perfect opportunity to crush him after so many years of torture. I would make him crazy about me and then in front of all of his friends, I break his stupid little heart. I liked it… I liked it a lot. I would do Kairi's plan but I'd do it on my own terms.

**-&-**

"Okay, I'll do it," she squealed and squeezed me.

"Let's get started. I knew you had to give in eventually so let's begin with the hate thing."

"Why? That just so happens to be my favorite part."

"Silly girl," she ruffled my hair, "Now start going to his games and try to at least be his buddy or buddies with his buddies. I know it'll be hard but I will definitely be there to help get his attention towards you. Oh and try to talk to him over Facebook or something, that'll catch his attention."

**Namine Sato** and **Roxas Ochi** are now friends.

**Namine Sato** is going to today's soccer game.**  
**

Comments:

**Kairi ****Nakamura** likes this.**  
**

**Kairi Nakamura** yay I'm excited!!!**  
Namine Sato** I swear if you don't show up I will eat you!**  
Kairi Nakamura** I would never leave you like that**  
Namine Sato** sure…**  
Kairi Nakamura** lol :D**  
Namine Sato** so not funny

5 more comments.

**Roxas Ochi** is goalie in today's game. Woo…**  
**

Comments:

**Namine Sato** good luck Roxas**  
Roxas Ochi** …why are you commenting my status?**  
Namine Sato** because I was wishing you good luck**  
Roxas Ochi** w/e

54 more comments. _All from fan girls no doubt_

_

* * *

_We arrived at the game not realizing how big a fan base soccer had at our school. The stands were packed with home team fans clad in blue and gold and chanting the team name. From what we could tell Roxas even had his own cheering section of girls. Four or five of them were bundled near each other holding a large sign that said "we love you Roxie". They honestly make me sick. After an hour or so the game was easily won with an unbreakable defense on our part and a dreadful offense on the opposing team's.

When we were leaving I caught Sora, Roxas' best friend and brother, who was also on the team. Thankfully he was actually the nice brother to me for the last few years. He also didn't have as much of a following as Roxas did. I congratulated him.

"Good job Sora!"

"It's really no big deal, Hayner did most of the work."

"Yeah, but you got the winning goal!"

"Well it wasn't hard with the goalie half asleep from losing so much!" he laughed.

"Hey you remember Kairi, right?" Kairi had been silent [surprise] at my side.

"Yeah, hey Kai!"

"Hi," her face flushed a slight pinkish color.

"Umm, well I'm gonna catch up with Roxas in his dorm. Text me , maybe we could hang out sometime," I felt like that last statement wasn't directed towards me.

He backed away waving and nearly tripping over a child's soccer ball.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd catch a guy that quickly Kai. Kai?" she was off daydreaming in her own world face as red as a cherry.

I grabbed her arm and dragged her back to our dorm. If this was all the help I had for this plan, I'm so screwed.


	2. A Curse of Good Fortune

"Should I?" I rolled my eyes. Kairi was debating on whether or not she should text Sora. It had been about two days since the whole soccer thing, and Kairi really wanted to talk to Sora. "I mean, do you think I'm being too forward or---"

"Kai! Just text him." I said. What was the point of texting if you worried about it too much?

"But what if he doesn't reply!?"

"Then maybe he is busy! God, why do you and every other girl in the world freak about this? It's just a guy." That's when she got that look. The look I rarely see. The look that says 'Namine I actually thought of something!' "What?"

"This can be a chapter in your book/guide thing! Phone calls, or like texting boys!" I had to admit, it was a good idea. "You know it's awesome! Come on write it!" I rolled my eyes and jumped off my bed, walking over to the desk. Opening the drawer that we kept important stuff in, I pulled out a large bright red notebook. Flipping past chapter one, I started writing on a new page.

"While I am doing this, you text Sora."

"Roger!"

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Phone Calls and Texting**

Normally, girls are the one to call or text a guy. This isn't always the case. If you are lucky enough, you will find a guy who will call or text you first.

Are you thinking about calling or texting a guy? There are a few things you should know.

_**Phone Calls**_

_**Picks up and then says they have to go- **_Now, if you found a nice guy, then there is nothing to worry about. Most of the time, guys aren't nice. If a guy takes the time to pick up the phone but makes up some lame excuse that they have to go, it's obvious they aren't interested or are unsure if they are interested. Be on the look out for guys like that.

_**Doesn't pick up at all- **_Now, this is normal. If they don't answer then there is a small chance they aren't home. But, if you know for a fact that he **is **home, back off. Guys like this are assholes that aren't worth your time at all.

**DO NOT;;**

**+Call more than three times.  
+Leave any crazy voice messages  
+Call the same night you got their number**

_**Texting**_

_**You text and they don't text back. Period- **_Then we have a problem. A guy who you know checks their phone at least once a day should always check their messages. If they do not reply in the same day, don't think about texting them again, because they do not want to text you back. They purposely ignored you.

_**Take at least a couple hours to text back- **_Unless they were busy with something, they were probably trying to debate on texting you back. A guy who has to debate on it shouldn't be worth your time, but you can stick around for a while to see how it goes.

–

All in all, if you are thinking about calling or texting a guy, do it. But, look out for the signs above.

* * *

"I'm waiting! It's been ten minutes!" Kairi shrieked, yelling at me.

"Jeez, what did I do!? Relax. Watch TV. Give him time." I said. "In the meantime, I'm going to run down and get some cookies or something. Want something?" We had vending machines! So cool, right?

I know.

Awesome.

"Nah." I shrugged and began my walk downstairs. Now, according to Kairi, I'm supposed to try and get Roxas Ochi's heart. I hate his guts more than I hate anything else in the world. That is how much I hate him. And I know for a fact that he hates me. He wouldn't do horrible things to me just for fun. Because that is cruel and I know we aren't in third grade anymore---

Ouch. I hit someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said to the person I hit. Looking up at that sad victim of my mindless walking, I gasped. "On second thought, never mind. I take back my sorry." I glared. It was Roxas. Normally, I wouldn't spare the stupid, conceited, jerk two words. But, I felt like lashing out at him.

"Jeez, PMS-ing much?" He smirked. Oh my god, I hate him so--

Oh, wait. Wasn't I supposed to _win his heart? _

Kairi is going to kill me if she finds out that I'm still being mean. Well, I'm not being mean, he is. I just return the behavior.

Treat other's how you want to be treated right?

"Um, whatever. Sorry Roxas." I muttered, trying to walk past him to the vending machine. I could just feel his eyes watching me. Then I heard footsteps following me. Probably going to try and piss me off.

"Where are you going?" It was hard to suppress my laughter.

"Oh, and you care why?"

"Don't want you falling and hurting yourself. You'd give everyone a show they don't want to see." I glared. How am I going to do this without killing him?

"If you must know, I'm going to the vending machine."

"Do you really need the junk food?" Is he calling me fat?! The nerve!

"Whatever, Roxas. What do you need?" He must have had a reason for following me.

"Well, you know how Mrs. Tanaki signed us both up for that stupid project?" Oh yeah. It was in History. Roxas and I have to work on the project together. As much as I hate the idea, Kairi was ecstatic, saying how this was perfect. Something about me realizing that Roxas DOES have feelings for me.

Whatever.

She's insane.

"Yeah? What about it?" I could do the whole project without his help. I wanted to minimize our talking time.

"I need your number." I almost dropped all the change out of my hand. "What?"

"So you can terrorize me with prank phone calls?! Hell no!" He rolled his eyes. That would have made most girls swoon over him. Not me.

Never in a million years.

"Namine, I don't want to do with project with you. I know you don't either, but the only way we can get this done is if we have each other's contact information. I'd switch partners if I could, but we can't. Besides, I need to pass this class." Is that all I am to him? I didn't answer. I refuse to give him my information. He can fail. I only care about my grade. "Fine. Here."

"Wha--?"

He handed me a piece of paper that had his phone number on it.

"Call me when we have to work on that stupid project." He walked away. Stupid Roxas. I don't want to call you! I don't even want to speak with you!

* * *

"Kai, I'm back." I said. I didn't even buy anything. I was too worked up about talking to Roxas. Calling me fat and saying--

"HE MESSAGED BACK!"

"Hello to you, too." Kairi was jumping on **my **bed. She looked insanely happy. "Did you two plan anything?" She was spinning now. I didn't even know she could do that.

"YEAH! We are going to the fair next week." Oh yeah. That. Wait. That left me without someone to go with.

"KAIRI! YOU KNOW WE ALWAYS GO TOGETHER!" We always went with each other.

"Nam, come on. You know I really want to hang out with Sora. Besides, you can ask Roxas to go with you." She winked. I rolled my eyes.

"As if. Oh, speaking of Roxas, I ran into him on the way to the vending machines." I said, sitting down on the swivel chair at the desk.

"OH!? What happened?!" She seemed very interested.

"He gave me his number." She squealed. I swear, we are going to get in trouble. It was almost midnight.

"No way! Call him!" Didn't we just cover this like twenty minutes ago?

"I can't. You know the rule. Don't call him the day you get his number." It's not like I wanted to call him anyway. Why would I?

"Can't you break it! At least text him. Why did he give it to you anyways?"

"So we can work on our project." I said.

"Just text him and tell him when you want to work and—OH SORA TEXTED ME BACK!" And she was gone.

Thanks for the support.

**To: Roxas  
From: Namine  
11:59pm**  
Tomorrow.  
Four O'clock.  
Library. Be there.

**To: Namine  
From: Roxas  
2:34am**  
I'll be there, thunder thighs.

This is why I hated Roxas. I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THUNDER THIGHS! I'M AS THIN AS A STICK! Not that I should be proud of it, but whatever.

That took him forever to text me.

..

* * *

Well, Startsscribbling12 here! I'm co-writing! Anyway, short story time! My friend's house was just on fire. Like 6 foot flames out her window. It was bad. The whole neighborhood was out and my mom and I walked down the block. It was crazy. But, everyone is okay but the house is completely trashed.

ANYWAY! I hope this chapter was okay!

Review!


	3. Project Migrane

I stretched myself underneath my white-sheeted bed. Honestly, why would I want to leave my beautiful, warm, down-feathered blanket to speak to the most unbearably annoying person in existence. I figure I can squeeze five more minutes out of this relaxing time before Kairi-

"GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!" she flopped onto my bed and flipped the covers away from my face.

"Go away..." I rolled my body opposite of hers and replaced those covers.

"You have a study date with Roxie, Gotta look your best baby doll!"

"It's not a date, probably no studying will be involved. It'll be us throwing insults at each other for twenty minutes and then he or I getting too irritated t work and someone leaves."

"Neh, still at least act like you give a crap about our mission Nami!"

I rolled my eyes and rolled off of my bed. At least let me wake up and prepare for this "study date".

Kairi, of course, had outfit ready to go for me. Seriously, it was just the library not some dinner party I honestly had no idea why she had to make it such a big deal. It was just a gray, plaid, button-down shirt with a lace tank top underneath and white skinny jeans with patent white flats. It seemed really fancy for studying in the library.

"Kai, I think this is just a little too much."

"It's perfect and he won't call you thunder thighs in those jeans," I grimaced at the thought of him calling me fat again. Sadly, at the moment I wanted food. I mean, I did wake up at noon so it was quite understandable that I was hungry.

"I'm getting food from the vending machine, I'll be back in an hour."

"Why can't you just eat what's in here?" she gestured to our small pantry and refrigerator.

"There's nothing decent in there," Kairi's expression looked like I had truly offended her.

"My low-cal meals are quite decent thank you!"

"Jeez Kai, get over yourself. I'm a girl who needs REAL food! None of that plastic low calorie crap."

"Get dressed first! You might run into Roxas in the hall again!"

I put on the outfit with much distaste and did my hair. Before leaving, I grabbed a few dollars for the vending machine and my keys to get back into the room. Kairi was a spaz who always felt the need to lock the door if I was gone for more then fifteen minutes.

I wondered into the hall in search of a vending machine with some decent food. Even my favorite vending machine [yes I have a favorite] had little to nothing. Sighing, I turned around and decided to just go home and choke down a low-cal fettuccini or something of the sort. When I turned I saw blond, spiky hair impatiently waiting for me to finish at the machine.

"Finally! Jeez how long does--," he stopped mid-sentence when he realized who he was talking to, "Ah, no wonder it took you so long. Sorry to interrupt your search for food, thunder thighs."

I just rolled my eyes and began walking away.

"What? Not hungry? Did you eat a small child on the way here?" ignoring him, I continued out.

I heard his footsteps following me. Instead of giving him the satisfaction of letting him know how irritated I was, I just continued to walk. As he followed, I heard him grumble something under his voice.

"What the hell do you want Roxas?"

"Oh nothing, just was saying I know how badly you want me."

I started to chuckle, but then I grew into a full out crazy woman laughing so hard.

"What? I know you've loved me since the day we met."

I wiped the tears from my eyes, "I… I… [still choking on my laughter] would never… in a million years!" and I ensued my laughter.

"Sure, believe what you want. I'll see you in the library for the project."

I just stood there laughing until he walked away.

**-&-**

When I told Kairi, she looked pretty pissed. She even threw a pillow at my head.

"You idiot! Hello!?! YOU WANT HIM TO LOVE YOU!"

"Whatever, I don't even give a crap about him Kai. He is soooo not my type and I think we're getting in way over our heads here. I mean, we obviously both hate each--," she interrupted my rant by squealing.

"Sora asked me out on a date. Well, I don't know if it is a date. He just said 'let's hang out tonight or something'. Does that mean date? Or… ugh… help Nami!"

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Date or Dare?**

If you're lucky enough to ask the guy out it is always helpful to know be clear in your intentions [most girls are]. BUT when guy ask you out they are never usually specific if they mean date or hanging out.

Here's a little code-breaking system.

"**Me and the guys were going to hang at *insert guy hang out*, if you want to, you can come."**

_This usually means, I'm not fully interested in you yet. If his friends like you, he gets the green light to crush on you. If not you're forever locked in friend zone._

"**Let's hang out sometime. You choose the place."**

_This is most definitely a date. He wants to see what you like and where you hang out. You've landed a guy who wants actually wants to get to know you! Good luck with him._

Really there are just those two categories. But guys vary on them so much we couldn't honestly get all of them down. Just know that if he includes his friends. More or less likely he's not really into you or he's not sure he should be. Some guys know how to be direct. Read the signs and you'll know if he's a stud or a dud.

[Got any more lines your unsure of I'll be happy to help]

* * *

"So Sora, what does he mean?"

"From the way he's been around you I'm almost one hundred percent sure he wants to go out on a date tonight."

"EEEEEEEEEK!" she screamed and jumped on the bed.

"Jeez calm down! I'll help you get ready."

"Oh no you won't. It's almost four," I groaned unhappily, "Anyway what could help me with? You are handicapped when it comes to clothes. Get going!"

She shooed me from the room, throwing my school bag and cell phone at me. I really didn't want to go. It was like someone was making me walk the plank into a group of hungry piranha. I really hoped he wouldn't show up. Maybe his fan girls will finally eat him alive. Somehow, I hoped he would not show up.

When I walked into the library, I searched for an empty table and pulled out the paper for the history project. Mrs. Tanaki really must hate me or something, she could've put me in a group with any other person. The real question now was who to do the project on. You may be wondering why I don't consult Roxas first, but why would I expect him to even show up let alone help me figure out who or what to do it on. While searching the long list someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Getting started I see," he smirked.

"Wow you showed up, I thought you'd be too busy having sex with some slut."

"Wow, thunder thighs has some words," I cringed at the nickname.

"Shut up, what are we doing blockhead?"

"I don't know, how about the sixties?"

"Oh I see why, you like the idea of free love and drugs right? I always knew you were a druggie."

"Yeah right! Drug free that's me," he pointed both thumbs at his chest.

"That's a surprise because you don't seem to be slut free, " I pointed to the three girls walking towards our table.

I knew each of the three girls walking in our direction. Rikku, not the smartest Blond you'll ever, was wearing very little clothing. Shorts that barely covered her butt and her thong was clearly exposed over the top. Her top didn't even cover her mid-drift, and the scarf on her neck seemed to do little to help cover her chest falling out. Yuna, the leader, also wore shorts that barely covered and a white lace top exposing half of her chest. Paine, seemed to be the most normal of the three. She was clad in all black, from her tank top to her black combat boots. What ever made them become so slutty was beyond me. They we're once the sweetest people and now this.

"Hiya girls. How are my three favorite girls?"

Rikku giggled and ran to hug Roxas, "What are you doing darling?"

Roxas smiled, "Well girls I gotta get that project done for history."

"Awww, I wish I could have worked with you. We would have had so much fun," she leaned in and slowly kissed him. I think I vomited a little in my mouth. Yuna yanked her away.

"I agree, _we_ would have had such a fabulous time," she pushed him back into his seat and also slowly kissed him. This time I definitely felt the vomit in my throat.

Rikku and her both fought for his attention for another five minutes or so before Paine grabbed them both by the hair and began dragging them out.

"Sorry Roxas, won't happen again," she said in a "sweet" voice.

When they left he looked quite flustered. IT took him a minute or so to re adjust his mind and come back to our world.

"Exactly what I meant when I said you're not slut-free."

"They are not sluts, they just are very loving," he wiped the lip gloss from his lips, "So what do you want to do this on then?

"The French revolution?"

"Wow sounds exciting," he faked a gag.

"Fine we'll just stick to the sixties," he smiled and clapped [almost like a seal getting a fish], "Let's get started."

**-Later-**

"Ewww that's disgusting. I hate those three. Don't they call themselves the Gull Wings?"

"Yeah, like a little gang. They do have some loyal followers though."

"All men though."

"Dégoûtant!," she screamed in French. [btw it means disgusting]

"Let's forget them for now. How was your date with Sora?" that got her focused off of me.

"He was so sweet…" she rambled on for hours after that.

I couldn't help but thinking while she talked. Something about having those three girls come on to Roxas just irked me. I wasn't jealous because you have to like someone to be jealous, right?

Right?

* * *

This is chibixbabe, thank you for reading and review some more please!

Thank you again to startscribbling12 for writing this with me. She's quite the sweetheart. I can tell you we both have very little idea where this story is going. WE don't really discuss what going on in each other's head so basically we both are in the dark until we read each other's chapters.

We shall be updating soon! Keep reading!


	4. A Change of Behavior? Not

Did I ever mention how I hate this class? Is there a point to know stuff that already happened years ago? Why did we have to learn about it let alone do a project on it?

I wish I could go back in time and kill the person who invented history class.

Because then I would have never been paired up with Roxas Ochi.

And I wouldn't have to sit through countless lectures that held no meaning for me.

Like right now.

I have no idea what the teacher is talking about.

"--and then get with your partners and work on your project. You have the rest of class." Oh, that's what is going on. Crap. This means I have to talk to Roxas. Come on, Namine. The goal here is to get him to fall in love with you. It can't be that hard.

"Hey thunder thighs." Roxas said, sitting down next to me. I rolled my eyes and looked at him. Ignore the thunder thigh comment. Cause I'm not fat. I'm a growing girl.

"Hello jackass. How may I help you today?" I replied in the sweetest voice possible. My thought flickered back to the **slut **incident yesterday. Why _was_ I feeling jealous? There was no reason for that. I'm just a person and sometimes--

"Earth to Namine? At least try and listen to me." Roxas was waving a hand in front of my face. Snapping back into reality, I glared at him.

"I am!"

"Oh? What was I saying?" Um--

Think Namine!

"Well--"

"Exactly. You don't know. Now--" Looking over at Kairi, she looked like she was having some trouble starting a conversation with Sora. How hard is it to talk to someone? It's not like men are a different species.

Okay, maybe they are, but still.

It isn't THAT hard.

"HEY!" Roxas yelled in my face, causing some people to look in our direction.

"Oh, sorry." I laughed.

"How are we going to get this project done if you keep spacing out?" Though it didn't sound like a question. Maybe if you were a little nicer, Roxas. Things would work out then.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Starting a Conversation**

**Breaking the ice: **For some people, this might not be hard. It really isn't unless you are the shy type. A few things you can try to do is talk about topics in school or classes you share. Ask about something he did the other day or maybe the weather, no matter how corny that sounds. Try bringing up the topic about movies or shows coming up in your area.

**If He:**

**Replies back with full conversation: **This is a good thing. This means he is willing to talk to you. If he replies with a few questions it means he interested in what you have to say, which is a good thing.

**Replies back with half hearted conversation: **Then you might still have a chance, but beware. Guys like this are hard to read. They might not be the talkative type, but on the other hand, they might not care about what you have to say at all.

**Barely replies with any conversation: **Then forget trying to talk to him. Guys like this probably don't care about anything you have to say or care to talk to you. Don't waste your time.

If you manage to pull off a conversation, it is important to keep it up. If you start to not want to talk anymore, let him know, or he might get the idea you don't want to talk to him. Guys almost work the same as girls in that sense.

* * *

"So wait, you were_ scared_?" I couldn't believe the words coming out of Kairi's mouth. We had walked back to our room and I was getting ready for the 'study date' with Roxas.

"Well, yeah! I didn't know what to talk about." She said, burying her face in the pillow. I sighed. How was she going to get his attention? Even though she pretty much already had it.

"Talk about school, people, sports, movies, anything!" Why would it be hard? It's just like talking to me or anyone else. My phone's alarm went off which meant it was time for me to head down to the library to meet Roxas.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to go. I'll call Sora and attempt to have a conversation." She smiled at me. I gave her a thumbs up and grabbed my black hoodie and walked out of the room. Sometimes I wonder why I even agreed to trying to win Roxas's heart. Sure, it would be fun to crush him and hurt his feelings like he has humiliated me over the past few years, but still. It was way too much work. I guess I want to make sure no one else gets hurt by the wrong guy, because come on. How much does it hurt a girl who falls for the wrong one? It hurts a lot and if we keep falling for the stupid tricks they fool us with we will get no where. Pushing open the library door, I waved to the librarian.

We are homies.

Cool, huh?

I guess not. It isn't that cool to be friends with the seventy year old librarian. I smiled to myself and walked over to the back table which I dubbed my table. No one else sat there so I never had to worry about it being taken. Putting my bag next to me, pulling out the books I checked out, I waited. I had checked out a few books on the sixties and what they did and important events. If we had to write a five page paper and make a visual, might as well include everything.

Is that cookies I smell?

Cause that would be so far out.

Look at me, I'm using hippie lingo!

"Talk to yourself much?" Roxas. Oops, was I saying all that out loud? "And yes, it is cookies. Want one?" WAIT! It's a trick. He's being nice. He is going to use this against you, Namine!

But they look so good.

Aw hell.

"Sure." Taking a cookie from the box, he sat down across from me.

"So, I checked out a few books that were still available." Roxas said, pulling out his sets of books. I raised my eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Why are you acting all nice? I can see right through the act you know." I wasn't going to fall for another one of his tricks. He was probably trying to get me to warm up to him and then he would try and crush me. Well, **_I _**am the one whose going to be doing the crushing!

"What? I'm not a jackass all the time." I tried my best not to glare at him.

"Now _that _is hard to believe."

"No really! I can prove it. I won't be mean to you this entire study session." Well, he looks like he means it. Well, should I trust him? Good people of the world--

Should I trust him?

3...

2...

1...

I'm going to. FOR NOW.

"Fine. If you say one rude comment, I'm going to slap you." I knew he wouldn't be able to do it, so it gave me an excuse to hit him.

It's a win/win situation.

"Deal."

* * *

"The first moonwalk was in the sixties, right?" I asked Roxas. We were eating the cookies he brought, so the words came out more like 'The worst roonwalk was in the rixies, right?' That makes no sense, unless I was Scooby-Doo.

"Yeah. Should we put that on the presentation?"

"Well, duh! But, we should also get pictures to use as a visual." I said, making a note in my book.

"Alright, what else should we do?" He was chewing on his pencil. I had the urge to rip it out of his mouth. It was pissing me off.

Because chewing on pencils is nasty and unsanitary.

"Well, we can talk about the new dance craze, Marilyn Monroe's death, And Dr. Martin Luther King Jr." I suggested. He wrote it down.

"Oh, and we can talk about the British Invasion, because the Beatles rock. And the Manson murders, and the march in Washington D.C against the war." I had to admit. Those were pretty good ideas. Just as I finished writing down those ideas, the six-thirty bell rang.

"Oh. It's already six-thirty? I guess we are done today." I mumbled. I was still skeptical about Roxas not being a jackass for two and a half hours. We had a substantial conversation.

"I guess. Nice talking to you. See you later, thunder thighs." I knew it.

"ROXAS!"

* * *

Oh. My. God.

I'm tired.

"So, want to hear how my talk with Sora went?" Kairi asked me. No, Kairi. I don't. I'm sleepy and--

"Sure, tell me all about it." Why do I **lie**?

"Well, I took your advice, and BAM! I was able to talk to him really easily. We talked on the phone for two hours!"

"Congratulations." I was still thinking about what happened in the library.

"So, how'd it go with Roxas?" Bring it up why don't you?

"He was being...not annoying." I said, pulling on some sweats and rolling into bed. Sure, it's early, but I'm all worked out.

"REALLY?! THAT'S GREAT!"

"Then he went back to his ways."

"Oh."

Well, it was okay while it lasted. At least now I know he isn't a jackass all the time. I wonder why he is just mean to me then? Well, he is a jerk to everyone, but he takes out special time to make my life hell. If he was nice all the time, then maybe we would get along, but I know that will never happen. I have to keep a good eye out so I don't fall for any of his tricks. I won't let him win. He's planning something. There had to be a reason he was nice to me.

"--and because you didn't deny anything I said must mean you agree! He likes you!" Kairi said, pulling on her gym shoes.

"WHAT?! I DIDN'T EVEN HEAR YOU!" What was she talking about?!

"You can't take it back now! Be back later, darling!" She was already out the door.

"KAIRI!!!!!"

Dammit.

He doesn't like me.

I don't like him.

Right?

* * *

Startsscribbling12 here! How are you!? Well, I'm here with chapter four, so I hope you guys liked it. Does Roxas **really **have something up his sleeve? We will find out sooner or later.

Review!


	5. Rainbow Cake Adventures

**Chapter Five**

**Dealing With Fan Girls**

Seriously, this chapter is so needed and necessary. If you completely ignored the first chapter, you are probably crushing on a boy with a following. Fan girls have many other names that include: **[Sluts, Whores, Snobs, Etc.]**

To avoid them is the best way to get through life, but why would it be that easy? Here are some methods to shake them off your tail.

-He's mine heifers, back off! […Okay not the kindest method, but it does do something]

-Try to not hang out with him in places where the girls might catch you two. Or catch you [yourself] alone; you might get jumped [scary].

-Reach out to them. Try to be nice to them. [ha ha don't knock it until you try it]

**-RE-READ CHAPTER ONE AND YOU WON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!**

**

* * *

**"Sora does have a lot of girls that hang around him, but Kai it's not like they want him for him. They want him because his older brother is Roxas."

"Who wouldn't want my [cough] um… Sora? He's a swe- great guy," her face flushed.

"You love the kid! Just tell him!"

"I don't want to push it. And I don't want to seem like I want him just because of Roxas, like those other girls," she looked down in embarrassment.

"Awww sweet Kai, you are not a fan girl," I hugged her, "You shall never be even slightly close to a fan girl. I know, and you know, and he knows that you are different you silly red head. Now get into you're cutest outfit and go see that boy. Unfortunately, I have a date I, myself, must be at soon."

"So you admit this is a study date?" I glared at her.

"Not even a little bit, but I've got to go."

"Why can't you just admit you like Roxas and we can move on with our lives?"

"Because my sweet Kairi, I dislike him with a passion and the only reason I'm doing this is because…" I thought about the answer. Kairi couldn't know about my little side plan to destroy him, to humiliate him, so I smiled and finished, "…Because I want to see if this book really does work."

"Liar, I heard the hesitation in your voice. You love him and you always have!"

"Kairi, drop it. I didn't love him when he stuck gum in my hair and when he attempted to break my arm in seventh grade. I doubt I would love him now!"

"People change. You changed a lot since you first met him, and he has too. Maybe it was all because you liked each other."

I shook my head at her and gave up the fight. Never have I been able to get Kairi to admit she was wrong, now would be no different. Grabbing my things for the project I headed to the library with much repulsion for my awful history project.

**-&-**

I walked into the library with a slight glimmer of hope that Roxas wouldn't show up. The librarian waved to me and nodded towards our usual table. The blond boy sat there, working intently on his laptop. Bet he was playing some silly game, or instant messaging one of his many slu-fan girls. He looked at his very expensive watch and looked up in search of something. He caught my eyes and gave me an exasperated look.

"Did you get lost or did you see the ice cream truck, thunder thighs?" that earned him a death stare.

"I'm here, be glad. What happened to being nice?"

"You're right, sorry. Just wanted to get this project done with. I have a life."

"And I don't? What did you do in the ten minutes that I was late, smart-ass?"

"I'm finishing up research on political and social movements. I finished the power points on feminism and civil rights, as well as bring you this delicious rainbow cake," he reached under the table and pulled out a brown bag. The cake was completely decked out with a sixties tie-dye theme and the inside was rainbow layers of angel food. I was completely speechless.

"Um, thank you," I picked up the cake and searched around it, "What's the catch? Poison? Bomb? Camera? Or are you just trying to prove that I'm a fatty?"

"No catch," he giggled, "You already made yourself look like a fatty with that look on your face when I said cake," I whacked him on the head.

"How about we eat this after we finish the power point? We're nearly done with that, it'll be our treat to us," he smirked and turned back to his laptop.

**-One Sixties Power Point Later-**

"This is delish! Where did you get it?" I chewed on the fluffy cake.

"Actually… I made it," I stared at him in awe.

"You did not!"

"I did. My mom gave me the recipe and I thought I could try it out."

"Why give it to me? Sora seems like the kind of guy who would eat this thing up in five seconds."

"Exactly why I didn't give it to him," he laughed, "Sora could eat an elephant in under five minutes. You think I'd trust him with my cake?"

I smiled and continued to eat my own little slice of heaven. Kai will just die when she hears about this. Softly chuckling to myself I wrapped up the rest of the cake. Noticing the time, I figured I should let Roxas go with the fan girls standing outside the library doors. Literature must really frighten them, might make them smart or something.

"Roxas, it's almost six. I'll finish cleaning up and stuff here, you can go hang out with them," I nodded my head in the direction of the girls.

"I'm fine helping you. They can wait a whole five minutes to hang with their favorite soccer star."

"You are so full of yourself."

"Well I have a reason to be full of myself and not just full like you."

"Can you seriously quit calling me fat? I weigh like a hundred pounds!"

"It's just a joke Sato, like I don't know you're tiny. I'm sure you are the smallest person in this whole school!"

"Ochi, it's six. Your girls await," I bowed my head and pointed to the door, "I've got the mess. You just get those girls away from here before they explode."

"Bye."

"Yeah, bye."

**-Across campus…-**

"So Kai…"

"Sora."

"I guess this is good night."

"Yeah, I guess so. Tonight was… amazing. I don't think I've had more fun in arcade in my entire life."

"Really? We should definitely do it again sometime."

"These dates seem to be getting better each week. What's next, I can't imagine. You're a great guy Sora."

"You're pretty amazing yourself," Kairi flushed bright red at this, "Good night, Kai."

For a moment, it seemed time would never move forward. The two stared at the ground in hopes that one would make the first move. Neither cared whether it was a hug or kiss; they just wanted some physical contact that they had been longing for the last three weeks. Kairi felt Sora's hand move towards her waist. She did hesitate a moment then and she gave him a hug, tighter then he had ever felt. She loosened up and pulled back to look into his pale blue eyes. The spark they first felt when they saw each other at the soccer game became a flame in each of them. His lips grazed hers, and then she smashed her lips on his. The fire was an inferno as they held each other in a tight lock. Sora pulled his lips away leaving his forehead on hers.

"Whoa, that was better then—," she pulled him in and kissed him again.

"Bye," she left him standing there out side her dorm, speechless.

**-Back at the Library-**

It was about a half hour after I had let Roxas leave. I had packed up everything from the project and was reading some book about the art of Andy Warhol. Wonderful work, his celebrity artwork was beautifully done. I love art but I'm more into the lighter side. He seemed too edgy for me but I could always try.

"Wow, loser you're still here?" Roxas walked up behind me.

"I'm sorry but did I ask you for your opinion? And why did you come back? I don't suppose you thought you could add a few brain cells to that empty head of yours."

"Actually I left this poster here," he lifted the large white poster, "What are you reading anyway?"

"One of the books about the sixties. Andy Warhol and his pop art equals awesome. Look," I opened the book and flipped to the portrait of Jackie O.

"Interesting stuff, um so you like art?"

"Just a bit," I had entered every art show our school had ever had, not that I loved art or anything.

"Oh, well I have some soccer stuff I have to do. See ya Friday," he jogged out of the library.

I watched him as he left. Wait why was I watching his perfect form trot away from me? Who needs perfection? I certainly do not want that, who would? He's the idiot who calls me fat then shoves cake in my mouth. What the hell does he want from me?

* * *

'Ello this is chibixbabe

I thought adding Kairi's story would be a nice little twist. Esp. since Roxas and Namine won't be having any fluff any time soon, I thought it'd be nice to add some Kairi Sora stuff. I love fluff, and I dislike going so long with out it so I simply had to add it!

Read and Review!


	6. Pick An Attitude!

Kairi and I decided that today would be the day that I step it up a notch. We decided that our plan will finally step into phase two. Now, to be honest, I haven't been doing a great job. I'm supposed to be flirty and write things on his facebook, but I just haven't been doing it. I guess I have been slacking.

I should really commit to this.

I'm super confused on what the hell he wants from me.

**Namine Sato **decided that she will finally step it up a notch.

Comments:

**Kairi Nakamura: **Finally. You and I must start getting this show on the road!**  
Namine Sato: **Sorry! I guess I should be working, huh?**  
Kairi Nakamura: **HELL YES! Or all this work will be for nothing!**  
Namine Sato: **Okay, whatever.**  
Kairi Nakamura: **NOT WHATEVER!

…

**Namine Sato **wrote on **Roxas Ochi's **wall.

_Can we meet a little bit earlier today? I have some things we should talk about. :D_

Comments:

**Roxas Ochi: **Okay, thunder thighs, how early?**  
Namine Sato: **What is good for you?**  
Roxas Ochi: **Thinking of me for once?**  
Namine Sato: **You bet!..._as if I was, but he doesn't have to know that._**  
Roxas Ochi: **Fine, is three good?**  
Namine Sato: **Sure. See you then.**  
Roxas Ochi: **Alright..

..

* * *

**Chapter Six  
Sending Out Signals.**

Now, after all the advice on guys and phone calls, how do you let that special someone know that you are into them? Well, being in high school is pretty tough, since most of the guys are hard headed. But, these are some tips on how to get that someone's attention.

**01. **Be active.**  
02. **Wear clean clothes**  
03. **Wash your hair**  
04. **Make sure you are approachable**  
05. **Be a good listener.

All these things apply, but the most important one is** flirting**. Yes, flirting. I know, the word sounds scary, but it really isn't. All you really need to do is make sure you look him in the eyes if he looks at you. And if you are having a conversation, make sure you listen, and maybe touch him a little. You want to make sure you send all the right signals or he will only think of you as a friend.

* * *

Kairi thought it would be a good idea for me to make sure I wear nice clothes and try out her new perfume. I wasn't too keen on the idea, and I thought she was going a little overboard.

"I'm not! I think it is a great idea!" She shouted, throwing clothes onto the bed.

"But still--"

"NO BUTS! YOU ARE WEARING THAT PERFUME!"

"Okay..." No use fighting. I'd lose anyway. Kairi ended up dressing me up in a nice pair of jean shorts and a very cute pink top. I was also wearing a pink knit beret on my blond head.

"You look adorable! Now, go flirt!" She said, pushing me out of the room. She was so impulsive. I slowly made my way down to the library, adjusting my bag on my shoulder every few minutes. I was carrying a lot of supplies to the library today since we were supposed to be making the visual. The report was going to be written Monday. Or at least, was going to be attempted. Walking into the library, I saw that no one was there, as usual. I said hello to the librarian and sat down at the usual table, pulling out the paper, poster board, and the markers I brought. I hope Roxas didn't forget the pictures, or I'd kill him.

I really would.

This is like, seventy percent of my grade.

"Sorry I'm a bit late." He said. He arrived about ten after three. Ten minutes after the time _he _suggested.

"How are you late? You said three." I asked, trying not to sound mean. He threw down a box. Opening the lid, I saw that there was Onigiri in the box. Or rice balls for those who don't know. I used to eat those all the time at lunch when I was little. "Yum! Wait—you call me thunder thighs and then feed me fattening food! What is with that?!"

He shrugged and sat down at the table. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Now, according to what Kairi told me to do, I was supposed to act all flirty and ask him to the movies. It wouldn't be alone, because there would be a high chance of his murder, so Kairi and Sora would be joining us.

OH YEAH! Kairi and Sora—she told me what happened. I think it's cute, the whole kiss. She obviously had a huge crush on him, and now that the feeling is mutual--

AHHH SO CUTE!

--Anyway..

"Um, so what are you doing on Saturday?" I asked. This was hurting me more than it was hurting him.

"Why?" He asked, though it was obvious that he was very confused.

"Sora and Kairi are going to the movies and they want to know if you and I want to come with." Truth be told, I didn't want to go with him, but I had to win his heart. That was the rule.

"And why would I want to go to a movie with you?" He asked, handing me a rice ball. By the way they were shaped, I saw that they were home made.

"I don't know. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come with me." I said, trying hard not to break eye contact. "If you're busy—"

"No, sure. I'll go. No harm done. That way I can make sure your thunder thighs don't get any bigger." He winked. I took a deep breath and set my head on the table. I decided we needed a change of subject.

"Did you make these yourself?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing. They are good."

"Thanks."

We sat in silence for a moment, and it was nice not shouting insults back and forth for once. After a while, we started on the project. We pasted pictures of The Beatles and JFK. We had pictures of the moon landing and so much more. He even helped me color decorations on it.

"Well, thanks for doing your part today. And for the Onigiri." I said, packing up my stuff.

"No problem. Want help cleaning up?"

"No, I can handle it again. Don't you have soccer stuff around this time." I asked, wiping off the table.

"Yeah. Well see you tomorrow." He said. This boy was so confusing. One minute he is nice, and the next it's hell all over again. I watched him leave the library again and I shook my head.

I won't understand it.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Kairi asked me. She was up texting Sora and I was scanning eBay. Why? For one, it was midnight and we had no school so we can stay up late and I had nothing to do. Two, I was looking for a new sketchbook. I had run out of pages in my old one.

"Looking on eBay." I muttered, scrolling down on the page.

"Why?" She asked, right before she giggled at a text Sora sent her.

"I need a new sketchbook."

"Oh, okay." After a few more moments of searching, I closed my laptop and unplugged it from the wall. "Where are you going?" She asked me before I walked out of the room.

"Grabbing a bite to eat."

"With your laptop?"

"...yes." She rolled her eyes as I took my robe and slipped it on. I knew we weren't supposed to leave the dorm rooms this late, but whatever. I slipped out of the dorm room and began to make my adventure to the cafe. I needed to find my favorite vending machine. I wanted to make sure no one saw me because I didn't want anyone to see the weird blond haired chick walking around with a laptop to the cafe with—

"Namine?"

Oh.

My.

God.

_Shoot me now._

"What are you doing?" I look around, and attempt to do what Kairi told me to do. Flirt.

"Um, getting some food?"

Too bad I suck at it.

"With a laptop?" Why is everyone asking me that?!

"Yeah!"

"That makes no sense. Why are you eating at midnight? Trying to prove my point?"

"Oh shut it. I'm hungry. And I have my laptop for you information, because I am on eBay." I said, continuing to walk, hoping he won't follow me.

Which he does.

"eBay? What for?"

"Since when do you care?" I asked him. Really. When does he? Why is he acting all nice when no one is around? It's peeving me off.

"I don't. I'm curious."

"For a sketchbook." He nodded and I looked through the vending machine. That's when I spotted what I wanted. "Yummy." I muttered and went to dig in my pocket for change. Mama had to have her M&M's. "DAMMIT!" I shouted.

"What is your problem?"

"I forgot my money." I said, resting my head on the glass. "Crap. I really wanted those M&M's too." He sighed and I heard him dig through his pocket before slipping money into the slot and pressing some buttons. "W-what are you doing?!"

"Can't let thunder thighs go without her M&M's." He said. I glared. I'm not fat! "Are you going to thank me?"

Maybe.

Maybe.

_'REMEMBER FLIRT, NAMINE!' _Kairi's voice rang in my head. I growled inwardly.

"Thank you." I managed to say. He smirked and began to walk away. "What, no your welcome?!" I shouted after him. I watched his retreating form as he slipped one hand in his pocket and he lifted the other above his head.

Jerk.

What do you want from me?!

Pick an attitude!

Nice or mean!?

* * *

Startscribbling12 here! This is chapter six! I'm not the best at fluff so expect fluff from chibixbabe! She is better than I am at that.

Well, I hope this was as good as I had hoped.

Review!


	7. Fights and Fettucini

"Namine you have to come of that bathroom eventually!"

"Not if I don't want to go to the movies!"

"You invited him and now you're trying to ditch him? Um, I don't think so. Namine Sato do not make me break down this door! You know I have a black belt in karate and I will-," I threw the door open.

"Now was that so hard? And look at you, you're absolutely gorgeous in that!" she had dressed me in blue acid wash skinny jeans and a light pink shirt dress.

"Oh Kai," I felt my face grow slightly hot. Kairi popped into the bathroom with her outfit and threw it on.

"Do you think Sora would like this?" she waltzed out, her gorgeous self, in a black mini skirt with a pink button-down sweater and white lace tank top underneath.

"You look absolutely stunning! Doubt he'll be able to keep his hands off of you! But please try and keep the making out to a minimum. I want to watch the movie without the smacking lip noises thank you."

"Okay, okay!"

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
Double Dates**  
…**Or Double Trouble?**

When going on double date there's always the possibility that it can go well or it can end up a bit of an awkward situation.

If you're going with someone who hasn't been going out for long, this is the best way to double date. They are very unlikely to go off into their own world of tongue wrestling and want hang out with you. Bad thing is it seems more awkward because well no one really knows anyone that well.

If your dating a couple who's been going out for a while, it's not always the best ideas but it's not that bad. They won't make it as awkward and they will give you space to get to know the other person. The bad thing is the whole randomly making out... that is what makes it seem weird.

So whether your going on a double date with people who have been dating for a while or someone who's also just getting to know their partner, its always a great way to get to know your date.

* * *

I started texting some friends while I waited for Kairi to fix her make-up. Which would only take at least four hours. A knock on the door made me go flying off the purple egg chair I was sitting on. I crawled to the door before dusting myself off and answering it. Sora stood there with a bouquet of a dozen lavender roses tied with a single white bow. Roxas stood behind him holding a large grocery bag of who-knows-what.

"Uh, hi Nami is Kairi ready?" he nervously searched the room with his eyes.

"No she's still getting ready still. Come on in and sit," I pointed to the purple love seat and he walked to sit down.

"Hello Nami-nerd," he smirked and I just about died inside. He looked like a million bucks in a white button-down dress shirt that wasn't quite buttoned all the way, slightly exposing the muscles underneath. His jeans fit his frame perfectly and his spiky blond hair was more messy then usual.

"Yeah hi Rox-**ass**, what's with the bag?"

"Oh just a truce present for this evening. Sora was so excited, I thought it's be nice to not spoil his evening with our fighting," he opened the bag and handed me a pretty big pan. I opened it up to see at least a dozen chocolate chip cannolis.

"Wow that's a lot of cannolis," I pulled one out and took a bite... let's just say it was heaven in a bite, "OH MY GOSH! Now I know why you gave me so many, thank you!"

"Ha and that's not all," he chuckled and reached into his bag and pulled out a small, covered canvas.

"What? Is it a portrait of a cannolis?" he pulled off the sheet and it was a pop art portrait of a blond girl with a pink background, "It that...?"

"It's some fat chick I know who was reading about Andy Warhol and said she loved his art. So I thought I'd make a pop art portrait of her," I glared at him but only to look back at the picture. I was staring into my eyes that were neon blue and my hair was bright yellow against my pale white skin. It was a comic character version of me, and I loved it.

"You made this... for me?"

"Yeah," he smirked and for a second I saw the genuine look of sweetness in his eyes.

"Um, thanks."

"Wow you're literate. I thought you were a super geek or something Nami-nerd," I rolled my eyes and Kairi cam out spinning.

"Oh! Hi Roxas... Sora," she walked to him and he shot off the loveseat.

"These are for you..." he handed her the flowers, "I hope you like them."

"I love them, thank you!" she handed the flowers to me and I went and put them in a vase.

"I thought you deserved them for being, well, amazing to me," she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. More passionately then I had ever seen in movies or on TV, it was true love between them. Roxas had to ruin the moment by coughing.

"Sorry to break up the love fest but our movie starts in twenty," he pointed to the door, "Let's roll."

**-&-**

We got in line to buy our tickets and it seemed to be starting out pretty well. Roxas hadn't said a word to me the whole ride to the movie theatre. We were going to see Jennifer's Body or something. Roxas dragged me to the candy counter and bought an obscenely large tub of popcorn and put enough salt on it to make a snail cringe.

"Oh let's sit here," he and Sora sat next to each other and put the popcorn between them. I knew that that popcorn would not last longer then a half hour into the movie. Already Sora was stuffing handfuls of popcorn into his mouth and Kairi was just staring at him with an entranced look in her eyes. The movie began and I swear most of the popcorn was gone before the lights went down. Most of the movie seemed to going just fine, Roxas ignored me and I ignored him. Midway through the movie he slumped to my level and started talking to me.

"So Megan Fox is a demon... and she's hot as hell... which is where she's from," he chuckled quietly.

"Shut up," I didn't even look in his direction.

"Oh come on you must admit that girl is gorgeous, even if she is eating men."

"Oh please, she's pretty."

"She's hot and you know it."

"You are such a block head shut up!"

"Why must you be so uptight?" he stuck his hand in the bucket of popcorn and whipped some popcorn at me.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"Being so uptight," he grabbed more popcorn and threw it at me.

"And that?"

"Because I knew it'd piss you off," he chuckled and grabbed more, instead tossing it in his mouth.

"You are such a douche!"

"And...?" he smirked and threw popcorn in my face.

"Grrr..." I grabbed the handful of popcorn sitting in my lap and threw it at him.

"Gosh golly is Namine going to hurt lil' ol' me?" he threw more popcorn at me.

"Ugh shut the hell up," by this time someone was tapping me on the shoulder.

"Ma'am, sir?" a scrawny looking kid with a cracking voice got our attention, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave for disturbing the peace," we both searched around to see who was complaining. Sora and Kairi were making out so they didn't even notice what was going on.

"Um, I don't have a clue what you are talking about," Roxas smoothly said.

"Well I'm sorry but we need you to leave willingly or I will call security."

"Geez, fine we'll leave. Namine come on," he grabbed my hand and dragged me up the aisle. I was thankful that the dark was covering up my flushing face.

We got to the car before he realized he was still holding my hand. I wiped it off on my jeans.

"Hey! You act like I have cooties or something."

"I don't know what you got from all of those fan girls," I leaned against the hood of his sleek black car.

"Hey! I don't appreciate that at all! Those girls really do care about me!"

"Oh yeah, all of those sluts including the Gull Wings are saints in mini skirts!"

"Shut up. If it wasn't for them no one would know me I'd be a nobody."

"What's so bad about that? It's not all that awful just blending in!" I whipped my body around to face him.

"I don't know, I guess being a _loser_ is not my thing!"

"You know what Roxass, let's just go back to the academy. I'll text Kai and tell her to get a cab or something."

"Smartest thing I've heard you say all frickin' day!" he slid into the driver's seat and I slid into the passenger side.

He started the engine and peeled out of the parking lot. The ride was silent for about three minutes and you could feel the chilly demeanor coming from the both of us. I reached for his stereo and he batted my hand away.

"Haven't you ever just listened to the silence?"

"You can't listen to what isn't there."

"That's what you think... You know all you smart asses think the same. There is beauty in silence, ya know?"

"Not really," I crossed my arms and glared at him, "I'm not a smart ass, you're just a dumb ass"

"Ugh, you are so thick. When you search for beauty it won't appear in it's best form. When you sit and silence and allow it to come to you; ideas and such. I think of some of my best recipes when I'm driving in silence."

"Yeah what is this cooking thing about?"

"Well, my mom loved cooking when I was younger which explains Sora's appetite," he laughed in his deep bass voice, "I got the love of cooking the food he loved to eat."

"Oh that's amazing."

"Yeah, which reminds me I'm hungry- detour," he turned the car into a sharp u-turn, "You're gonna love this place, the food is amazing."

**-&-**

"Here we are," he pulled into the parking lot of a tiny Italian restaurant. He got out of the car and waited for me before he walked to the back of the tiny place because it seemed closed.

"Well sadly it looks quite closed."

"That's where you, thunder thighs, are very wrong."

"What...?"

"Well I spend a lot of time here. When school is not consuming my life, I'm here."

"Close with the owners I suppose?"

"Uh well you could say that," he unlocked the back door and we walked in. He searched for some light and turned on the light of a long white hall that led to two white double doors, "This way."

"What other way is there to go?"

"Just come on!"

"Okay, okay!" we went threw the doors and he turned the lights on and revealed a cleaned kitchen, "What are we doing back here?"

"You wanna see my prized possessions?" I nodded and he went to the refrigerator and pulled out two large mixing bowls.

"What might that be?"

"The worlds best shrimp fettucini alfredo you'll ever taste... Wait, no shellfish allergy right?" I shook my head, "Good, or you'd be missing out on heaven in your mouth."

"Okay," it felt weird to be in his domain. This is the real Roxas, the one no one ever gets to see. His hands were flying with the food adding seasoning and reheating the green noodles. When he was finished he handed me a plate of delish smelling noodles.

"Bon appetite!" the first bite was heaven in my mouth.

"I can't believe you made this!"

"How is it so unbelievable? I am amazing, aren't I?" he smirked and shoved another forkful into his mouth.

"You are so full of yourself!" this was the exact reason why I wanted to crush him. I wanted to smack the smug look off his face and make him feel all the pain he caused me when I was younger. But... there was something about him that seemed extremely charming.

"You know, I think about all the stuff I did to you when we were younger. It was hilarious," he giggled and his voice cracked slightly.

"What? You put me through so much crap! You nearly broke my arm!"

"Yeah that's when I chilled out with that stuff."

"Wow you are incredible!"

"I know," he grabbed my dishes and started cleaning up the kitchen.

"Ugh," I stomped my foot.

"Ha girls actually do that? Or is it just you?" he finished cleaning up the rest of kitchen

"I'll go wait in the car if you have anymore cleaning to do," I turned and began to walk through the double doors. I felt his and grab my wrist and he whipped my body around. Our bodies were very close to each other. His face was so close to mine, I could feel his breath on my face. Our lips touched and it seemed as though time had stopped. My heart jumped and my head was in a whirl. It ended too fast and we leaped away from each other.

"I guess we should... uh go pick up Kairi and... uh Sora since the movie must be over by now."

"Yeah uh... I'll sit in the back."

"Um, okay... you do that," I began to walk and he followed and turned off the lights. I sat in the back of the car and he put on the stereo and let the music blare out of the open windows. I stared intently out the window trying to get all of my thoughts in order.

Did that really just happen? Should I tell Kairi or should I make sure no one knows? But... Kairi's my best friend and I couldn't... but the fact was that he was the enemy. I still had to keep my plan in order even if this meant something weird feeling was nagging at me now. Why did I care about this if it meant nothing to me? I really need to shake this off before I saw Kairi or she'd know. She always seemed to know when something had happened in my life. When we got to the theatre they were standing outside, Sora had his arms wrapped around Kai. She was searching for us. Roxas turned off the music and leaned to the window.

"You guys ready to go?"

"We've been waiting for like fifteen minutes," Kairi impatiently tapped her foot.

"Sorry getting kicked out wasn't what we planned. We went to grab something to eat," Sora's eyes widened.

"You took her to Mom's, didn't you?"

"Yeah, so what if I did."

"That's weird. Was she there?" I looked at him inquiringly.

"Nope, but I left her a note."

"Cool, uh I guess I'll sit in front."

"Alright," Kairi opened the door and pulled herself next to me.

The drive back to the academy was silent and cold. No one said a word and when we got there I left them and Roxas went away as well. Sora and Kairi stood in the lot very confused. I really had no words and I'm guessing neither did he. Sora looked at Kai.

"I'm guessing something happened at my mom's restaurant."

"You're mom owns a restaurant?"

"Yeah, and Roxas never takes anybody there. And he has a lot of "special" girls that he has never allowed to go there."

"Oh, that's really weird."

"You're tellin' me."

I walked to the dorm wondering... what was Roxas thinking about... right now?

* * *

YAY CHAPTER SEVEN DONE! Woohoo GO CHIBI! This hit me like in the middle of the night last week and I haven't been able to write it. Even my partner's been bouncing off the walls to read it. I hope you like it and I bet she'll bring more in the next chapter.

:3 chibixbabe


	8. Judy Garland and Mickey Rooney?

What in the world was Roxas thinking at this moment? Was he as confused as me? The kiss must have been a huge mistake. There was no possible way he wanted to kiss me. He hates me! And I hate him--

--right?

I mean, I do hate him. I always have hated him. He is a jerk, and I don't know why he took me to the restaurant or did those things for me. Why was I so confused? What happened? All I knew is that I was turned around and the next thing I knew, his lips were on mine.

What was going on?

I can't possibly see him.

Not now.

* * *

**Chapter Eight  
Kisses**

**Romantic/Passionate kisses: **Now, I am not going to get too much into detail, because most of you have probably kissed someone. If a guy kisses you this way, usually they have strong feelings for you. That is unless you have yourself a guy who is an asshole. But, with these kinds of kisses, it is rare.

**Make-outs: **Now, this might be a regular for a boyfriend/girlfriend, but if you are not dating the boy, beware. They might just try to get a fling out of you. For fun.

**Small pecks: **Now, sometimes, this kiss is for just beginners or other things. Sometimes married couples even peck. It all really depends on the state of the relationship, so not much advice I can give here.

**Accidental kisses: **This is a big problem. ESPECIALLY IF YOU ACCIDENTLY KISSED A BOY YOU HATE AND NOW ARE SUPER CONFUSED!

* * *

"Namine, you can't just skip the dance." Kairi told me. It had been a few days since the movies. I had been blowing off meetings with Roxas, so we haven't gotten the project done at all.

"Why not?" I mumbled.

I looked like shit, to be honest.

"Because! It is a big dance! I'll hang with you."

"I know you want to hang out with Sora. Leave me here, it's fine." Kairi rolled her eyes. I had sent Kairi down to tell Roxas that I wasn't meeting up with him Monday morning, but she told me that he sent Sora to tell me the same thing. Some progress we made, huh?

"NO! It's the 40's dance. You promised me you would dress up as Judy Garland and everything!" Kairi yelled. The dance was going to be tomorrow. If you couldn't tell, I skipped a lot of days. I don't know how I avoided Roxas, since I hadn't seen him all week. "Besides, what happened happened. You can't change it. It was an accident."

"But, Kai, I have a feeling he planned it. I mean, he took me to an Italian restaurant and everything!" And I most defiantly didn't want to kiss him.

I think.

NO. I didn't.

"Whatever, it's over. You can't change it! So, get up and lets pick out your outfit. It has almost been a week." Kairi said, dragging me out of bed. She pulled me over to the closet to pick out an outfit that most fit something Judy Garland would wear. We picked out outfits months ago, but this would be the final product. She pulled out Dorthy's dress, saying that it was the most recognizable.

"Are you sure about this? What if he bothers me?" I asked as she was pushing me into the bathroom with her. She began to play with my hair, looking for a temporary dye can.

"If he bothers you, it means he wants to fix things, silly." Kairi was going as the famous Marilyn Monroe. Her love interest was going to be JFK, or rather Sora dressed up as JFK. I didn't know what Roxas was going as.

"Whatever."

"This is what we are going to do tomorrow--" She continued to explain what she would do to my hair tomorrow night. My brain was focused on Roxas. I was trying to fit pieces in place. I was doing what we wrote in the guide book. I was following every rule; mostly. THIS WAS ONE THING I NEVER SAW COMING.

Well, if it was intentional, I had completed my goal. I won his heart.

Now all I had to do was crush it.

But, why did the thought hurt me?

* * *

I barely slept last night. All of the thoughts and worries just bubbled up inside me. I couldn't think straight. What was I going to do when I saw him. I didn't plan for everything to happen like this. Kairi had pulled me out of bed early that morning, claiming that it would take more than seven hours to get ready. She and I put in temporary hair dye, hers blond and mine brown. She was wearing a beautiful white dress with her hair almost resembling Marilyn Monroe. I looked very pretty as well, or so I thought. I was wearing Dorthy's dress from the Wizard of Oz and Kairi was kind enough to do my makeup. We took a few pictures together before Sora came to pick us up.

"Wow. Both of you. You looked beautiful." Sora said once he got into the room. Kairi giggled and kissed him. Sora's usual spiky brown hair was slicked back nicely and he was wearing a suit.

"As do you, Mr. President." Kairi joked. I felt so out of place. Normally, I didn't care if they had PDA or whatever. I thought it was cute. But, right now, I had so many thoughts on my mind it was hard just to remember how to walk.

"Can we go now?" I asked. They nodded and we left the dorm room, heading down the the school ballroom. It was only used for special events. The ballroom was decorated total forties. The lights and streamers were gold and black, as were the balloons. The tables had white cloths on them and the dinnerware was glass and fine silverware. Unlike most schools, our school has the dance and dinner. As we walked inside the ballroom, Sora found it okay to giggle at me.

"What is so funny?" I asked him as we were looking for a table to reserve for ourselves.

"It's just that--" But, he was cut off by the one and only Roxas himself.

"Hey hey party people!" He joked, walking up to us. I could easily tell he was avoiding eye contact with me. Roxas was dressed up as Mickey Rooney; Judy Garlands partner when they were a song and dance team. Now I know why Sora was giggling.

"You two match!" Kairi said, and she didn't mean that in a color way. I glanced at him for a minute before looking away. How embarrassing was this?

"Oh yeah.." I mumbled before sitting down in my seat. The Gullwings were making their way over to Roxas. They were dressed up as some chicks I didn't recognize. Sora and Kairi went onto the dance floor, smiling and having a good time. Rikku latched herself onto Roxas, as did Yuna. Paine seemed to be enjoying her time around him too. I tapped my fork on the table while looking around. Everyone was having a great time but me. Why did Roxas have to go and kiss me? If he didn't, I'd probably be having a great time. Just when I thought he was changing, he had to be a jerk and turn around and do this to me. Returning my gaze to Roxas, he seemed to be having the time of his life with those girls.

Why did I feel jealous?

There is no way I could feel jealous of that jerk. But, something about those girls all over him just pissed me off. I knew there was no way Roxas could change. All those gifts and everything else he did for me was just a lie. Just some stupid lie to get my attention. I was the only girl who _didn't _like him. He thought now that he _won _me over, it was all okay. He didn't win me over and now he turned back into an asshole.

I can't be in this room.

I can't be here.

I don't want to see this.

Standing from my seat, I pushed past Roxas and the three sluts that surrounded him. I wanted him to know that I was angry. I stormed out of the ballroom and down the hall. The hall that I was walking down was decorated as well, and led to the courtyard. In the courtyard, the school fountain was held and nicely surrounded by plants. Stupid Roxas. He obviously didn't care that he embarrassed me, confused me, or hurt my feelings. By hurt my feelings, I meant that--

I don't know what I meant.

What did I mean?

"Namine?" A familiar voice called. I turned around to come face to face with Mickey Rooney; Roxas. "Are you, um, okay?" He asked, looking everywhere but at me.

"Am I okay?" I laughed, though nothing was funny. "No. I am not okay. I am a million miles AWAY FROM OKAY!" I said, hands on my hips.

"What is your problem?" He asked me, stepping closer.

"What is my problem? Roxas, you know very well what is wrong. Tell me. Last Saturday. What were you thinking?"

"What do you mean, 'what was I thinking?'" Why was he so stupid? It was obvious he was avoiding my question.

"About that kiss! Did you intentionally kiss me or not!?" Roxas sighed and ran a hand through his hair. His ultramarine eyes locked with mine. He didn't answer. "I knew it. It _was _an accident. If it was, why didn't you say anything? Leave me confused, why don't you!" I started pacing back and forth, planning my plan of action. I could hit him first and then yell. I could yell then--

"Namine, do you want the truth?" Wait, what was that? Do I _want _the truth?

"Hell yes!"

It was silent for a moment. Roxas crossed his arms and walked a little bit closet to me. He was close enough to make me feel uncomfortable.

"I—I, um, it **was **intentional." He said, finally breaking eye contact with me. I scoffed.

"Oh, was it now? Tell me something Roxas. If it was, then why were you all over those sluts? Why did you ignore me instead of trying to talk to me? Huh?!"

Grabbing my shoulders, he said, "Because, the way you reacted it was obvious you held no feelings for me whatsoever! I saw no point! You ignored me for a week, so I didn't think you even wanted to talk to me in the first place!" I looked at my shoes.

"Roxas, you know the only reason we started talking was because of the project."

"Exactly. But, you know, you were the only girl who I didn't have. And that intrigued me. Didn't you catch on when I would make you food? Or anything? I don't make pop art for just anyone."

"You make me food, yet make fun of me. That makes so much sense, Roxas." His grip tightened on my shoulders as I tried to move.

"If I randomly started being nice to you, it would have been weird. That's not how our relationship works, and frankly, I enjoy it like that." I finally raised my eyes to look into his.

"I don't understand what you want. Do you like me or not?" He sighed.

"Yes." To be honest, I wasn't too shocked. Sure, I was amazed that I actually got the cutest (not in my opinion) and most wanted guy in school to fall for me, but still.

"Well what now, smart guy?" I mumbled sarcastically.

"Well, it all depends. Do you, um, like me too? I'm pretty sure you don't though--"

"I-I, I guess." I said.

"You guess?"

"THAT'S THE BEST YOU ARE GUNNA GET BUDDY!" I shouted at him. And he actually laughed.

He _laughed. _

Before I knew it, he placed his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me towards him. When our lips connected, I knew that he felt me tense up, but that feeling slowly melted away. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He gently wrapped his arms around my waist and feelings rushed through me. I don't know what those feelings were. Pulling apart, he looked at me.

"So, I hope you know that was intentional, too, right?" I sort of smiled. We walked back into the dance, and I hoped the rest of the night was going to go well.

But, how would I explain this to Kairi?

I know I am practically _with _the hottest guy in school, so shouldn't I be happy?

Why am I feelings tons of guilt right now?

* * *

DONE! I finished this just for my partner who wanted to read it. A tip for you chibixbabe, the night isn't over! IT ISN'T OVER!

Anyway, they finally kissed, but Namine is really confused. I'd be too, if I were her.

Anyway, review!


	9. Please Forgive Me

**In the Ballroom**

"Where did they go?" Kairi was scanning the dance floor with her eyes.

"I saw Namine storm off, but I don't know where Roxas went," Sora was looking at all the tables, noticing that his brother wasn't with the Gull Wings either.

"What the hell did he do to make her run off like that?"

"All I saw was, him dancing with a couple girls he normally hangs out with."

"Ugh Sora you are a just a bit slow, aren't you? He kissed her accidentally and doesn't bother explaining himself," she threw her hands on her hips making her white dress sway about.

"Why explain something when it was never meant to happen?"

"Why not explain a life changing kiss? She hated him!"

"Yeah well, if she knows it was an accident why does he have to tell her?"

"Never mind, you're slow but I still love you," she rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him.

"Wait… did I just lose this argument? Or did I win?"

"Does it matter?" she pulled him to her and slowly kissed him, running her thin pale fingers down his back. You could see his body shiver in the heat between them.

"Um… what were we talking about?" Kai giggled and went back to search for her best friend.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Fight. Fight. Fight.**

Even new couples can get into tiny little fights. Regardless whether or not they have been together one week, one year, or a lifetime. They could be major or minor. [Hopefully yours are always minor]

**Little fights** can easily be solved if you just drop them easily. Don't pretend like it never happened. If it's as meaningless as it seems just let it be and move on because little fights can turn into big ones.

**Big fights** are part of life. They leave you pissed or confused about your feelings and you usually don't make good decisions after said "big" fights. Calm down before even considering any solutions to the problem.

War is a part of life, but don't let become part of your love life.

* * *

Outside

"You think we can keep this quiet?" he turned to me just before we entered the ballroom doors.

"I hope."

"We will, just act like you always do," he smirked, "It was a bit obvious you wanted me anyway."

"Oh Roxas," I punched his arm. My hand was tiny compared to his toned arm, I could see even with his costume on.

"Oh, we need to finish that project soon. Its due Monday."

"Crap, let's just work on it tomorrow."

"Well that gives me an idea for a great first date," he winked and turned around.

"Hey wait! Huh?"

"We need study time and I shall find a way to make it amazing," he opened the door and walked in.

"And that would be…?" I began to follow him but he shut the door.

"Like I'm gonna tell you."

"Roxas! You are such a dumb butt! Let me in!" I pounded on the door but my tiny fists did little. He finally opened the door and pulled me in shoving me to the table. Kairi tilted her head in confusion.

"What's going on?" Roxas shook his head and turned on his heal to go to his loving fan girls. Somehow the idea had become less appealing.

"The jerk wad wouldn't let me in!"

"What was he out there telling you? A love confession of his undying affections perhaps?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Actually, he followed me out there to tell me we should get that stupid project done since it's due next Monday," it wasn't a complete lie, so Kairi wouldn't be able to tell from my horrible lying skills.

"Really…?"

"Really."

"Really?"

"Yes REALLY!"

"RE-,"

"Kai!"

"Just making sure."

"Whatever, I'm bored," I sat into my chair and ate some mini cheesecake thing in front of me. It wasn't as good as anything Roxas had made me but it was okay. Wait, why do I even care? Now I had him… wasn't I supposed to crush him? Why did this whole book idea worry me now that I had Roxas? I shook it off and decided to stick the dance out, watching Yuna attempt to gain Roxas' attention. She wrapped her arms around him and was all out being a slut. I was bubbling over with the a strange anger. He caught my eyes and smirked and I felt like melting in my seat but I could feel someone watching my movements so I looked away. This was going to be a lot harder to deal with then I originally thought...

* * *

I was pacing back and forth in our bathroom, I was wringing my hands and my nerves were shot. Basically, I was flipping out. I guess over these few weeks of working on the project we had gotten over some of the petty things that we hated about each other: his popularity, snobbishness, egocentric persona and my... I don't think he hated me all that much if he kissed me. Still, I looked back on all the awful things he had done to me. How do you forget that? How do I forget that I wanted to finally get back at him? I felt like these petty things were why we hated each other, and now I'm sitting in my bathroom preparing to go on a date with the guy I once hated more then hell itself. Kai knocked on the door.

"Are you done in there? I _**really**_ have to pee!"

"Yeah sure," I opened the door and she was dancing around.

"FINALLY!" she pushed past me and slammed the door. I grabbed my clothes for the "study" date and got dressed. Kairi had placed out a vintage clothing look with yellow high waisted vintage suede skirt with a electric blue button down cashmere sweater and a light yellow tank underneath. I threw a yellow scarf on my neck, a pair of flats one my feet, and got ready finish our history project.

As I walked to the boys dorm room I could feel my nerves gnawing at my insides more and more. I had a somewhat calm outside but my inside was filled with millions of raging thoughts. I finally reached his dorm: 731. Jeez they must have a lot of dorms in this stupid academy. I knocked as hard as my tiny hands allowed and the door cracked open. Roxas stood behind the door, his hair more mess then usual and his jeans filled with holes and splashes of paint. But that's not what caught my eye... he was lacking a shirt. He was built and I couldn't help but stare at his eight-pack and his toned arms.

"Oh, Nam! I'm sorry, I'm a mess," he tried to catch my eyes.

"Uh-huh," I was still gawking unaware that he had begun talking.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Uh-huh," he pulled me in and shut the door; I was still staring.

"Why yes, I do look quite sexy thank you," that, and his little bow, had snapped me back to my normal self.

"You wish," I rolled my eyes and he showed me to a small kitchenette area. A tiny table sat in the center, a small candle flickered and a small plate of spaghetti sat in the area nearest to us. They lights, I had just then noticed were dimmed to a relaxing light. I had to ask, "What the...?"

"Well, we need a good study space and who does a project on an empty stomach?" he took my bag and pulled a chair out for me. I was quite startled. All this new behavior is like throwing me off my game, "I'm gonna cover myself before you jump out of your skin to eat me instead of the pasta," he jogged to the nearest dresser and threw on a blue, plaid button-down shirt. He left the first few undone, still letting me glimpse at his rippling chest.

"Where is Sora?"

"I got him into the most exclusive restaurant in town, he's taking Kai right now."

"Oh," I was shocked, he thought of this all by himself.

"Yeah I wanted some time to convince you to go out with me officially," he winked and sat across from me.

"Well good luck with that," I flushed and looked at the food.

"Yeah pasta was a running theme this week. You would have known that, had you met me in the library like as was scheduled..." he swirled some noodles onto his fork.

"Had someone not I don't know... KISSED ME at random I would have been there to know."

"It wasn't all that random," he and I swirled some spaghetti at the same time.

"Sure not..." I slurped up the extra long strands of pasta. This one seemed to last forever until I realized Roxas was right in front of me, eating my other end of the pasta. Like some weird Lady and the Tramp moment, he sucked in his end of the spaghetti so that his lips were touching mine. I gulped my end of the food and he pulled me in for a deeper kiss. I pulled away as my face grew warmer. My eyes fell to my shoes and he sat back in his seat.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," the thoughts that had plagued me were again rushing around in my head. I tried to keep my calm composure.

"Yeah okay, like no one just pulls out of a kiss just because 'nothing's wrong'. Obviously something's bugging you."

"It's just... seems a little sudden don't you think?"

"I guess... but there's something different about you and... I'm drawn to that."

"I mean back when we were younger, you did all that awful stuff to me... how do I forget that?"

"Most of that stuff I did wasn't all that bad. Right now I'm thinking about it and... I regret it. You were a sweet girl when I first met you: Long, white blond hair, beautiful, midnight blue eyes, and this smile that just... seemed to hold sunshine. I wanted to talk to you and... I didn't know how to exactly be nice about it. So I just pushed you off the swings, hoping I'd get your attention. I guess I didn't understand the tears in your eyes. 'Why is the pretty girl crying?' I thought. I did that to guys and they became my friends so why not you. I guess... over the years it became habit and I lost sight of that... Now I look at you, same white blond hair but shorter, blue eyes more pale and worn out, but that same gorgeous smile still lights up this room with sunshine. When we started working together it really hit me then. Right now I really want to say... I'm sorry for being a jerk," his monologue left me speechless. He reached forward and pulled the hair out of my eyes and lifted my chin from staring at his shoes.

"I-I forgive y-," he pulled me in and instead of kissing me as I expected, he hugged me.

"I hope one day, I can look back and say that this was really meant to be. Us working together and such."

"Yeah..." I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him back. This felt so right. I was feeling things that I had never felt and I was liking it... a lot. Even now my guilt was melting away because in my heart I forgave him.

**On the Other Side of the Door**

**Sora POV**

"Wow that food was so yummy," I remembered the delish pasta. It wasn't like my mom's, but it was still quite mouth water.

"Yeah but quite expensive," she giggled. It was like tinkling bells that made my heart jump.

"So, you think Namine and Roxas were able to get rid of that weirdness long enough to finish?"

"She didn't seem all that jazzed when she left. She looked like she was going to a funeral."

"Well Roxas said he was gonna go do something after he had to 'deal with the blond'. Like hanging out with some team mates or something," we stopped at her dorm room: 121.

"Bye Sora," she kissed my cheek. I felt like I was going to explode with happiness.

"B-bye beautiful," I gave her a hug and kissed her soft sweet lips. I pulled her head into my chest and leaned my head on hers. I could smell the sweet shampoo wafting from her hair and her sweet perfume tickled my noes. I kissed her forehead and let her go. I began my walk to my room and checked my watch, almost nine. Roxas would probably be out with some of his girls, not like it affected me. I reached for the handle to check if Roxas had locked it [he often forgot] and saw that it was in fact not locked. I cracked the door open slightly to see the lights were on and Namine was standing in the kitchenette... WITH ROXAS HOLDING HER HAND!

"...I want to say... I'm sorry..." Roxas was saying something like that. I guess it was an okay way to apologize but the atmosphere was so calm and no awkwardness at all. Then I saw him reach and hug her. I had to get Kairi to see this. I quietly shut the door and then sprinted back to Kai's dorm. My hand was rapping against the door quickly.

"Yeah?" she popped her head.

"Okay [huff] Namine [huff] Roxas [huff] hugging," I finally caught my breath.

"No way!" she squealed and grabbed my hand, "731 right?"

We ran to my room and she went for the door.

"No, wait through the window," we peaked in and Namine's faced was bright red and Roxas held her chin with his hand. Their voices were muffled and I tried to hear. He said something and then I saw him lean in really close and he kissed her. Me and Kairi both gasped and waited for Namine to pull away but instead she pulled her self into his body. We gasped again and at the same time looked at each other.

"No way."

"Yes way!"

"Wow," we said together.

Neither of us could believe what we were seeing. How could you believe that...?

* * *

chibixbabe here.

Like it? I love it and I hope you do too! I was giving something for startscribbling12 to work with. I was feeling very fluffy when I wrote this, so I had tons. Hope you liked it!

:3


	10. Jealousy and Sea Salt Ice Cream!

I walked quickly to class that morning. I was dead tired. I was working on part of the essay that Roxas and I had to do, and Kairi wanted me there, and Sora was bugging me about helping him with something. I was pretty much out of breath by the time I got there. I threw my backpack down on the chair and glared at Kairi and Sora, who were sitting in the desk next to me.

"I rushed down here. What is it?" I said, sitting on my desk trying to catch my breath. Kairi looked at me with her big blue eyes, and a grin plastered on her face.

"Nothing, I changed my mind." Is she serious? Really?!

"WHAT?! Are you kidding?" I said, mouth dropped. Roxas had suddenly appeared next to me, confusion written on his face.

"What is going on?" He asked to nobody in particular. I shook my head, still glaring at Kairi for making me rush down to class twenty minutes early.

"Nothing. Kairi just made me rush here for no reason." I said, plopping into my seat, pulling out a notebook.

"Oh." He said with an understanding look. I saw Kairi and Sora stare at him with interest as he walked past me without a word as sat in the desk diagonal from me. "What are you looking at? Can't a guy sit down?"

"Okay, freak. Paranoid?" Sora said with a laugh, and went to his desk.

Boy were they acting weird or what?

* * *

**Chapter Ten  
Jealousy and Trust go hand in hand.**

I bet you are wondering how these two go hand in hand, right? It depends on the situation.

**Jealously with **_**you: **_It's normal for girls, especially for girls in new relationships, to be jealous when their boyfriend hangs around other girls. But remember, trust is a big thing in a relationship. You have to trust them, so there isn't reason to be jealous. But, if you must be jealous, make sure you don't pull anything drastic.

_**Another girl **_**is jealous: **This is a whole different story. It could be normal for another girl to be jealous of you and your boyfriend. Trust him to not pull anything with this girl, but keep an eye on her. Jealous girls tend to do some pretty mean things.

They are just lime green jello.

* * *

"Paranoid, Roxas. That's all I have to say." Roxas and I were walking outside around the courtyard. We had a free period without Sora and Kairi this period, and decided to use it wisely.

"I am not! It makes sense!"

"Panic! At the Disco isn't going to break up." I said. Was this boy paranoid or what? He slipped his hand into my small one and laced his fingers through mine. I was a bit tense at first, then I relaxed and smiled up at him. Then, I had a weird moment. I gripped my hair and groaned like I was confused over something so trivial.

"What?!" Roxas asked, stopping and gaping at my random outburst.

"I HAVE WEIRD TURN ONS!" I said, looking at him. He snickered.

"What?"

"Your collar bone. And your wrists, and nose. Like, those are my turn ons." I admitted. He giggled.

"You're a silly girl." Roxas said, rubbing my hair. I groaned and stomped after him.

"No! I'm serious!" I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Sure. I have to go finish something. I'll meet up with you later?" He said, though it was more of a question. I nodded and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer as he pecked me on the lips. I blushed and he flicked me on the forehead, snapping me back into reality.

"Meanie head." He laughed as he ran off towards the weight room. I sighed and stuffed my hands in the pocket of my hoodie before walking down the halls of the school. As I walked, I heard a few sets of footsteps behind me, but thought nothing of it. I wasn't going to be paranoid like Roxas. I made it all the way back to the East wing before I finally turned around to see the Gullwings following me.

Freaks.

Anyway--

"Namine, you need to back up off my guy." Yuna said, though all the other members cringed when she said 'my' guy.

"What? I didn't hear you." I said with the most sarcasm I could muster. Yuna, in her short hair, slutty might, stepped forward and attempted to look scary. If she wasn't a slut, she would be pretty.

"I said, stay away from Roxas." She said again, in that fake high pitched voice of hers.

"Oh..okay. Whatever." I said. I didn't really want to start anything with her.

"I'm serious." I half smiled in knowing at her, though it was fake, and kept my pace going down the hall. I heard her yell in protest and I smiled to myself as I jogged up the stairs to my dorm room.

SO ANNOYING.

* * *

"GO AWAY!" I shouted at the continuous knock at my door. I was thinking about the problem I am having with Roxas right now. I don't need anyone bothering me. I need to figure out what I am going to do. I feel so guilty and--

OMG. I'm going to shoot this person.

"Namine, are you going to open?!" Oh. Roxas. I groaned and crawled across the floor and opened the door. Roxas looked down on me, confused. "What are you doing?"

"Drowning in my sorrow." I said calmly and I crawled back onto my bed and put a pillow over my head. Suffocation would be best right now...

"Depressing much? And I brought you something, too." He said, sitting down in my computer chair. I sat up from my spot on the bed as he tossed me something cold and wrapped in plastic. I opened it to reveal a blue ice cream bar. "Eat up."

"Sea Salt ice cream? Yum." I said as I bit into it. Looking at Roxas, I flashed back to the moment with Yuna and my eyes went downcast.

"What's wrong?" Roxas mused as he ate his ice cream.

"Nothing TOO much.." I said, licking the bar. Roxas snorted.

"No really, what is it?"

"Your fan girls. They told me to stay away from you. It's not like I have much chance compared to them anyway--" I said, flopping back onto my bed.

"Namine, you don't have to worry about them stealing me away, okay?" He said with a wink. I groaned and yelled into the pillow.

"STUPID TURN ONS!" He chuckled as the door opened and I looked up. It was Kairi and Sora doing the nasty. Not that bad, but making out and walking in at the same time. Roxas cleared his throat really loud as I slowly put the Popsicle into my mouth and stared.

"Oh. Well—awkward." Kairi said, giggling as she tore away from Sora.

"I'll say." I agreed, jumping off the bed, walking into my closet.

"What are you doing here, Roxas?" Sora asked his brother with a smirk on his face.

"We were gonna work on the project, but ended up eating ice cream." Roxas smoothly covered. Since it wasn't much of a lie, I could easily agree to it without failing. Sora looked disappointed with his answer, but took it.

"OH MY GOD!" Kairi yelled as she dashed in the area Roxas was. She pushed him out of the chair and started digging through her DVD collection.

"OW!" Roxas said, staring up at her, mortified. I grabbed his hand and helped him out of the fallen chair. He looked so offended.

Hey, I'd be too.

Sora just giggled.

"Movie night!" Kairi said, holding up The Breakfast Club.

"Kai, it's a Tuesday." Sora said, leaning against the door frame.

"So?"

"YEAH SO?!" Roxas said, grabbing the DVD from her and putting it in our DVD player.

"Eager, much?" Kairi smiled and pulled Sora into the room, much to his protests. Kairi and Sora cuddled in her bed, and Roxas and I sat side by side on the floor of my bed, careful not to touch each other. Every so often, we would sneak a smile or a kiss with each other, and I sure they didn't notice. Every time I'd look at him though, guilt would wash over.

Guilt and nervousness.

I was guilty of what I had planned to do to him, and might still do.

I was nervous of what Yuna and her friends might do to take Roxas away from me.

But, I didn't really want him in the first place, right?

I shook the negative thoughts out of my head, and smiled at the movie. The best movie of all time. Sighing in content, everything would be okay.

As long as no one ever saw the notebook, it would be okay.

* * *

Sorry! Late chapter. and short. I tried, writer's block is an evil devil. Plus, pneumonia. Oh, about the Panic! At the disco thing, IRONY! They did break up..so...

haha..yeah.

Review!


	11. Is This Love?

I had finished typing the last words of our essay and I was feeling quite satisfied with my work. I saved and printed out the essay and leaned back in my computer chair in pure satisfaction. Roxas has to be proud that I was able to focus my attention for longer then twelve seconds to be able to write that whole essay in one shot [A/N lmfao]. Speaking of whom is the most amazing guy ever. The team won their championship game due to his amazing goalie skills. Interrupting y thoughts, my phone vibrated itself off my computer desk. Speak of the devil; he was calling me.

"Hello?"

"Hi you, are you doing anything special?" his voice melted my boredom away.

"Just writing that essay. Why?"

"Just wondering… I'm gonna stop on over in a bit, okay?"

"Yeah definitely, bring some more ice cream with you."

"Alright, bye," I heard the click and I tossed my phone onto my bed.

In my head I was searching for my true feelings for Roxas. Part of my heart was screaming that I was in love with him and I need to get over myself. Then there was the tiny part of me that was saying, I know what you were planning and you can't stop now because of some stupid feelings you made up. I didn't know if my feelings were true fro him or if it was just me trying to make this seem more real. I pulled out my notebook and I looked through the ideas we had written down. I guess I could add another chapter…

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Is This Love?**

So you're dating the guy of your dreams [as well as everyone else's]. When do you know if you love the guy? Honestly there isn't a real set in stone moment. For everyone it's different. Maybe it's that one kiss… Or maybe it's that time he caught you when you tripped over yourself. Who knows but-

* * *

The door opened and Roxas stood there in his sexy glory. Gosh, when did I start thinking of him as sexy? When didn't I think he was sexy?

"Hi you," he shut the door and walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Hi you," I quickly stuffed the notebook into my dresser drawer. Thank goodness it was locked [this solely due to the fact it was also my underwear drawer].

"What was that?"

"Umm, my diary. I know childish but-."

"Let me read it."

"No no no no, can't allow this. No one has read it besides Kairi and I don't lets her read all of it.

"Does it have a lot about me?" I rolled my eyes.

"You have no idea," I muttered under my breath.

"Tell me something that's in there about me and I'll leave it alone… and I'll give you a surprise."

"Those turn ons!"

"More," he pulled a box out from behind him.

"What's that?"

"More first," he put it behind him again.

"Its nothing special just about that beautiful speech from Thursday."

"I guess I'll take that, here," he handed me a decent sized box and inside was a small cake with my name delicately written in the icing. It was in the shape of a heart and it was just big enough for the two of us to share a half.

"Why must you feed me?"

"Well considering we are officially done with our project I think we should celebrate."

"Oh wow, you're right! Just in time too, it's due tomorrow."

"To us," he swiped his finger just outside my name and it was covered in frosting. He wiped it on the tip of my nose.

"Hey!" I swiped my finger in it as well, being less careful about what frosting I was grabbing. I flicked it at his face and it went in a line across his face covering his right eye and nose.

"Yum," he licked his lips and managed to get rid of some of the icing. He put the cake on the desk and he pulled out a napkin and wiped off his face. I reached out to him asking for a napkin, instead he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of my seat and into him. He wiped the icing from my face and threw the napkin behind him and said:

"You are so much more delicious without the frosting," and then he kissed me.

I pulled myself deeper into the kiss. This time, no guilt bothered to creep up at me. All the emotions that were consuming me were that of any girl he had dazzled. He pushed me slowly towards my bed still kissing me down my neck making me giggle. His lips were soft a sweet as were his movements. He lifted me gently off my feet and placed me onto my bed. I was too immersed in his body to really notice much that was going about me. I just felt his hair between my fingers. His bright blue eyes starting into mine. His hands were on the small of my back, and I shuddered as he moved them around. Then I heard that dreaded sound.

"EEEEEEK! Sora they're making out!" _crap._

"I see this, I'm right here!"

"Who knows what would have happened if we hadn't come in, they're on the bed!"

"Wow Roxas, you guys haven't even been dating two weeks and you're trying to get into her pants," I shot up.

"How the hell do you know how long we've been dating?"

"Well, since the dance it's been a bit obvious that you two aren't exactly, 'enemies' anymore," Kairi put up air quotes for enemies.

"Yeah and I caught you two making out last week over that spaghetti dinner," Sora added.

"Yeah and you weren't being all that discrete during the movie Tuesday. Kissing and such."

"And right now, umm Roxas?" Sora pointed out the fact we were still on the bed.

"Oh," he coughed and leaped up.

"Uh, so you guys are cool with this?" I scratched my head.

"Whatever, as long as he's not dating those slutty girls anymore I'm totally cool with it," Sora smiled.

"I'll talk to you about it later," Kairi smirked and whipped around to our still extensive DVD collection, "So now that's it's Friday, movie marathon anyone?"

"Hellz yeah," Roxas skipped next to her and pulled out five or six horror movies, "Hope you're not afraid of the dark anymore Sora."

"Shut up I was little and you hid that fish in my sheets!" Roxas giggled and threw a movie in and we sat together this time on my bed as he held me close.

The movie started and I could hear Sora's whines in the corner of Kairi's bed. I looked up at Roxas and suddenly I realized there was no guilt anymore because at that moment I fell for him. I know it. I didn't want to be anywhere but here, in his arms. Now, my worries about Yuna or her crew disappeared because if they tried to take him away I'd be ready to fight for him.

I hope it won't really be a fight.

* * *

Thank goodness my writing partner's no longer dead! I'm happy about that much. She wrote that semi-filler of a chapter and now I was so inspired, I decided to write my own chapter the next day.

So I was thinking of story and my partner thinks it's awesome. Okay so here it is:

Roxas his been running with the organization for the longest time as an orphan child. One day they attack another gang and Roxas is caught and dragged to jail. At the trial he is forced to a community/ foster home in some fancy town [TBA]. Namine and Kai are sister living in said town, and when their parents decide to have some new kid stay in there house , they think it's the end of their world. What happens when Namine starts falling for the dangerous bad boy, and he falls for someone he knows he shouldn't?

Lol I think it could work. When we're done with this definitely this will be our next adventure.

Alrighty, I'm going to see FAME

:3 chibi!


	12. Unbelieveable

For the past week, I have just been in complete bliss. Kairi had been asking me if I was alright, but I told her I was fine. I was in a great mood. She, Sora, Roxas, and I had annual movie nights in our dorm and had a grand old time. I don't really know if I could have been any happier. I realized that I did have feelings for the blond idiot, and I was perfectly happy with accepting them.

Today was back to school, though, which ruined my mellow. We finally presented that project in History, so Roxas and I were currently awaiting grades. I'm pretty sure that we did a fine job since we spent weeks working on the project. Speaking of projects, I pulled out the notebook that I started not so long ago. Roxas was the reason that I started the notebook (even though I said Kairi and other girls were, we all know Roxas was the reason.) and I didn't see a point to continuing it. I suppose I could write a few more chapters in it.

"Namine." I flipped the notebook over in a hurry and looked up at the voice who was speaking to me.

"Oh, Roxas. What's up?"

"What's up? Namine, you have been spacing out for five minutes. I've been trying to get your attention." He told me, watching me strangely.

"Oh. Well, um, how about you and I go for a walk, huh?" I said, throwing my notebooks messily into my bag. Throwing the messenger bag over my shoulder, I followed Roxas out of the room, glaring at the Gull wings as I passed. They have been glaring at me for the past week, and it certainly has been getting on my nerves.

"Tense, much?" Roxas joked.

"I'm fine." I smiled, and we went on to talk about our day.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Yuna sat in her desk, slutty as usual. Her short brown hair framed her face as she talked to her cousin, Rikku. She was discussing something that happened earlier that day. The more silent Gull Wing, Paine, was reading a book.

"She is messing up our chances to get with Roxas!" Yuna complained, pouting.

"I know! Poopie. She's such a meanie head!" Rikku said in her child-like behavior. Yuna glanced behind her cousin, who was currently pacing around the room. The teacher left for lunch earlier, so the trio had the room to themselves.

"Rikku, look!" Yuna pointed. What she was pointing at was a tan notebook left alone on a desk. There was nothing on the cover of the notebook, but as Yuna soon discovered, inside were a few entries that were very interesting. It contained tips for phone calls, dates, types of boys.

"Oh, this is cool. Paine, come lookie!" Rikku called, leaning over her cousins shoulder, reading.

"This belongs to Namine." Paine said, in her stoic voice.

"Is anyone thinking what I am thinking?"

"Um, party?" Rikku questioned. Yuna rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No, Rikku! We can use this to change Roxas's mind about Namine. I mean, she needed a guide to help her get Roxas? That's depressing. A few of these entries remind me of Roxas, too--" She trailed off.

* * *

**Namine's POV**

Roxas and I had went out for lunch at a local diner. It was cheap, but I didn't mind. I had time with Roxas, so that was all that mattered. After spending an hour with him, he had a class to go to, so I thought taking a quick stroll down the halls for an hour couldn't hurt. I wanted to wait till Kairi got out of class anyway. She and I had much to talk about. As I listened to the silence of the halls, I heard high pitched giggles coming from around the corner.

"What are you three doing?" I said, peeking around the corner only to find the Gull Wings reading a book.

"Oh, nothing." Yuna said, pushing the book back into her bag. They didn't say another word to me and left in their own cloud of giggles and gossip. I rolled my eyes and walked down to the fine arts and waited for my best friend to get out of class. I had much to talk to her about.

The bell rang after a while and I stood from my place in the hall and met up with the a certain auburn haired girl.

"Hey!" Kairi said, pushing her Art book in her bag. "What brings you here?"

"What, I can't wait for you?"

"I thought you would be with Roxas, since you love him so much." I laughed at her answer. "What? You used to hate him, for God's sake."

"I know, but things are different, okay?" I said as we walked back towards our dorm.

"You always liked him." She laughed at me.

"Maybe so."

* * *

**Roxas's POV**

Calculus was finally over with. How much did I hate that class? More than I hated most things, that is for sure. Running a hand though my hair, I went over what else I had to do today. I had a soccer game at four, work at the restaurant around eight, and then—meeting up with Namine after wards, bringing her left overs from the restaurant. As I walked towards the locker room to get changed, I saw a familiar trio walking my way.

Why did I associate with them in the first place?

"Hi, Roxie." Yuna slurred. I tried not to roll my eyes.

"Hi Yuna. What's up?" Rikku pulled open her bag and shoved a notebook in my hands.

"We think you should take a look at that when you have some time." Rikku said, bouncing on her heels. I always wondered if they gave that girl too much candy--

"Why? How does this concern me?"

"You girlfriend left it in class. We thought you could _return _it to her. But, we happened to look inside. It's not like we invaded her privacy on purpose. It has some pretty interesting stuff in it." Yuna told me, a smirk on her face. After a minute, the trio walked off and left me standing in the hallway. I didn't really want to read it now, or at all. That was called invading my girlfriend's privacy. I vowed to read it after practice and ran into the locker room to get changed.

Inside, I could tell I was fairly early since Sora was the only one there. He had just pulled his soccer shorts over is boxers and was pulling his shirt out of his bag. When he saw me, he looked up and waved. He really needs to take a chill pill one day. I don't understand how I am related to a spastic freak.

I mean that in a good way of course.

"Roxas! You are here early." Sora commented as he pulled his shirt with the number twenty two on the back, over his head.

"Yeah, I know." I was still a little confused on the notebook. If Yuna said it was interesting, I knew she wouldn't have taken her time to read something insignificant. I set the notebook down on the bench and pulled off my pants, changing them for a pair blue and gold shorts. My shirt was laying loosely on the bench, the number thirteen on the back of it.

"What's that?" Sora asked, picking it up and studying the cover.

"I don't know. Yuna gave it to me, saying it was Namine's." Sora shook his head and set it back down on the bench. I put on some deodorant and the rest of the team poured into the doors. It would be at least twenty minutes before we had to run and warm up on the field. I took the notebook and walked out into the hallway and sat against a wall, pulling open the notebook. On the inside cover it said that it belongs to Namine, and Kairi was written all over the page, but it was scribbled out a few times, meaning Namine didn't like her name all over. Turning the page, it was called the right subject, and a few things were written, like a text book. In different color pens and pictures were comments from Namine and Kairi. Things like, oh where does Roxas fall, and Namine's violent pictures of her beating Kairi were present. I turned the page and then it said tips on texting and phone calls. Off to the side was Kairi writing: _You got Roxas's number tonight! Score! _On the other side, Namine wrote in response: **What? So what? I don't care about that prick!. **

As I flipped through the pages, things like tips on conversation or dating were in there. Chapters on fan girls were in there and Kairi and Namine took the liberty of drawing me and a bunch of girls on that page. I'm pretty sure it was me. What really caught my attention was the kisses chapter. At the bottom, there was a line for accidental kisses, and in bold, capital letters was pretty much the same thing that happened to Namine and I awhile back. I flipped through more and more pages and the only chapter that wasn't finished was the Is it love chapter. As I went to the back, more writings and doodles were present. Things like:

_Namine, seriously, it's so obvious that he likes you, and you like him._**  
Hell no! I hate that jerk! He is so stupid and conceited.**_  
I'm not too sure. Besides, you even started this notebook because you have problems with him. It's obvious you are falling for him._**  
I am not! I promise you. I going to follow through with the plan that I originally started with.**_  
I doubt that._**  
No truly. I will make him fall for me and crush his stupid little heart. Maybe then he will realize how much pain he caused me.**_  
Harsh, much?_**  
NO!**_  
You won't do it._

**- - **

I felt my hand tighten around the sides of the notebook. I didn't think it was this possible to be this angry. The pages crinkled and I walked back into the locker room, shoving the notebook in my bag. I was going to talk to her about this. Was everything a lie? Were her feelings a lie?

And I thought I was the asshole.

* * *

**Namine's POV**

Kairi and I both had on matching navy blue short shorts, gold knee socks, and gold tank tops. She had on colorful necklaces and navy shoes. I was was wearing a tied bandana around my forehead and we both had steaks of blue and gold on our faces.

"Lets go to the game and cheer on our boyfriends!" Kairi shouted. I giggled and grabbed the tote bag and followed her out the front doors. Unlike most schools, soccer was the biggest sport here, not football. Massive hordes of people were walking into the stadium. Kairi and I jogged past them all into the stadium and ran around to the left side of the fence. I saw Yuna and her friends sitting on the stands, no school spirit at all. As we ran to the fence, we saw Sora and Roxas stretching on the field. After a minute, Sora ran to mid-fielder and Roxas ran to goalie. Kairi waved enthusiastically to Sora, who waved just as much back. Roxas looked my way and I waved to him, not as much as Kairi did. He didn't even wave.

What the hell was that?

"He is probably just nervous, he doesn't want to—I don't know." Kairi reassured me.

"He's the schools number one soccer star, why is he nervous!?" The game progressed and I tried to forget Roxas ignoring me. I cheered and during halftime, Kairi and I even had the guts to run out onto the field with the cheerleaders and dance to Poker Face with them. It was a great time, and we beat the other school, as usual. Sora and Roxas were on the field, cooling down, and the coach liked Kairi and I so much that he lets us run onto the field.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled. Sora smiled and jogged over to her.

"Hey, Kai. I'm all sweaty." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't care!" She giggled and hugged him tightly. I smiled at the two and walked over to Roxas, who was wiping sweat of his forehead with a towel, and drinking some water. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. He didn't look too happy.

"What's wrong, you guys won! You should be happy, silly!" I smiled at him. He had no expression on his face.

"And why would you care if I was happy or not?" He said, venom in his tone.

"Cause you are my boyfriend, Roxas."

"Oh, big deal." And he stalks off. I was left there, confused. I had no idea what he meant by that, but I am pretty sure it wasn't good for me in any possible way at all. Kairi and Sora were too wrapped up in each other, I just stood on the field, alone, watching Roxas's retreating form. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yuna giggling in her seat.

I just knew she had something to do with this.

* * *

Startscribbling12 here!

FINALLY! You guys don't even know how hard writing this was. I started at 4:30am this morning, and just finished now, so....you better like it.

I hope I gave my partner something to work with.


	13. A Thick Skull

**Namine's POV**

I stormed to Yuna's seat in the stands as she and Rikku giggled their asses off. Paine looked like she was also holding in a bit of laughter herself.

"What the hell are you idiots laughing at?" I directed at Rikku and Yuna.

"Well, you and Roxas seem to be having a bit of a tiff. I don't think we should gossip, right girls?" Yuna looked at her two sidekicks who nodded.

"What do you know?" the anger in my voice egged their laughter on pushing me further into the red.

"Oh calm down it'll get better, even if he doesn't like what he read," I felt confusion flash across my face, "Wait don't tell me you... You didn't tell Roxie about the notebook? It seemed so interesting we thought we were being good people by giving him the book back."

"We're ever so sorry if he wasn't supposed to see it," Rikku sang behind her leader.

"You know I don't have time for you whores at the moment."

"You know you really shouldn't talk to us in such ways. Roxas is now fair game and once we get a hold of him, you're so out of his life," Yuna was glaring at me with determination.

"Yuna, I don't care if you like Roxas and I don't care if you want Roxas, but as long as he is in my arms at the end of the night there's not a thing you can do to me."

"Well you are right since that notebook was all you. You just gave us exactly what we were looking for to take you down. Have fun trying to get him to believe you now that it's all written in that little book," she flipped her hair snobbishly and walked away throwing me a glare. Paine did the same thing and Rikku attempted and tripped over herself.

I walked out of the stands and broke into a run to get to Roxas' room. I began banging on the door as hard as my tiny hands allowed. Roxas opened the door only to attempt to close it behind him, slamming it on my foot. I screamed in pain.

"Ow! What the hell Roxas?"

"Why'd you leave your foot there?"

"Never mind that. Why the hell are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what a jerk? A prick? Conceited?"

"What?"

"You seemed to think those things here," he pulled out the notebook that looked a little more torn up then it was earlier today.

"And...? That stuff was written way before we dated! Way before I knew you," I stood up and stomped my foot which screamed in pain, "OW!"

"Lemme grab some ice for your foot," he walked to the freezer and wrapped a towel around some ice and placed it on my foot, "If you wanted to get back at me why... why did you go after my heart Nam?"

"Ow don't squeeze it. Look in there! Look at that last chapter, I never finished it. I was writing it just when I lost it Roxas! I could never hurt you Roxas, I think... I think I'm in love with you."

"How am I supposed to believe you? It's all written down right in front of me! 'I don't care about that prick' or 'I hate that jerk'," he pointed to the illustrations and quotes.

"That was before I knew you! Before I knew who you were and how sweet and loving and amazing you were. Roxas why can't you believe me?"

"Because it's all right here in front of me. Screaming at me in the face saying 'I HATE YOU'. How can I believe when you say in here a million and one times that you hate me?" he looked at me, then my foot a squeezed, "Hurt?"

"A little," I looked at him pleadingly, "Roxas...?"

"Namine... I just don't know what to believe. I knew you were unsure if I was being truthful but... I didn't think you hated me. Why would you ever plan to... either way, you got your wish you've managed to crush me," he pressed a few more parts of my foot, finding a particularly tender spot, "I think you might have fractured the bone, I'll get you to the nurse."

"No I want to talk about this now- OW!" he pushed on the spot again, "Roxas."

"Nam I'm really not in the mood. You can hobble there yourself right?" he pulled me up and backed me to the door.

"Roxas please listen to me!"

"There's a nurse's office down the hall, let's go," he put his arm under my armpit and walked me down the hallway to the nurse.

I pulled my self away hopping on my one foot, "Roxas you have to believe me!"

"Nam I-," he stopped wide eyed staring behind me.

"What?" I hopped around and was staring into the eyes of a very angry red head.

"Roxas. What. Did. You. Do?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Namine was walking just fine when she came here. Now she is hobbling around, in tears," I had just then realized the tears running down my cheeks.

"It was an-," she held up her finger with one hand on her hip.

"Sora, take Nam to the nurse me and Roxas have a few words we need to exchange," Sora shot Roxas a look of sympathy and wrapped his arm around my waist. The silence was unbearable. Kairi was staring Roxas down, if looks could kill... Roxas would have died instantly. I heard no talking, from the point I was standing there to the nurses office.

"Sora, if Kairi killed Roxas, would you be okay with it?"

"It's not like I could stop her, she heard what the Gull wings said to you. She wasn't too pleased because she figured he was pretty mad. What, if you don't mind me asking, happened when you got to the dorm?"

"Well he answered the door and when he saw it was me he swung it behind him and I threw my foot there to stop it- hence, the hopping. Then he said something about the names I called him before we dated and how he couldn't believe my feelings since there was so much written in there and stuff. Sora, I love him and he doesn't believe me!" he sat me on the bench sitting outside the door and looked me in the eyes.

"Nam, I know the things you wrote in there are from months ago. I know what he did to you back then and it was wrong. He took those things back for a reason, right? He loves you too! Even if he is being a douche and doesn't get that you just wanted to get back at him for hurting you so badly."

"I know but-"

"No 'buts'. He's dense but Kai can beat the sense into him if anyone can," he smiled and I smiled back as he pulled me into the nurse.

"My my what do we have here?"

* * *

**Roxas' POV**

I stared into the demon's eyes waiting for her to pounce and rip my heart out. Or so Kai seemed prepared to do.

"Roxas why are you being so thick?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The book? You're mad at her because of a stupid book she wrote in months ago?"

"You were involved too!" I threw my hands up and backed up to my door.

"Stop!" I stopped moving, "You know that was written long ago, she obviously changed her plan to hurt you!"

"How should I know that? It's written in black, white, green, blue and goodness knows what other colors."

She threw the fan pompom I had yet to notice in her hand at my head, "IDIOT! SHE LOVES YOU! Haven't you noticed from the way she lights up when you say her name. Every time you touch her she flushes deeper red then... then my hair. Roxas she loves you!"

I looked down at my feet and leaned against the door, "I... I love her too but... but I never realized I put her through this... pain."

"What pain? She hasn't put you through anything... yet."

"She wanted to hurt me... that's what scares me. She wanted to make me fall for her and I fell hard for her Kai. If she wanted to hurt me just as badly she could have done it. She still can if she... doesn't think I love her," I rubbed my neck and looked at Kairi.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! She loves you more then anything and you're doubting that," she walked up to me and pushed my shoulder, "You listen and you listen good, Namine is in love with you and if you don't tell her you love her soon, YOU WILL LOSE HER," she hit me over the head, "Oh and hurt my friend again and I'll rip your balls off and make them into a necklace for you to wear," she reached into her pocket and threw a note at me, "Read this and tell em if you doubt her again."

_Kai,_

_I'm so excited for the game tonight! If they win, it's STATE CHAMPIONHIPS! Roxas will totally make that happen, I believe in him._

_You know Kai... I think you were right, I think I falling in love with him. No need to be all excited about it just accept it lol._

_I thought he was this insensitive pompous jerk but these last few weeks have proved me very wrong. He is the most amazing, sweet, kind guy I've ever known and I don't think I could like anyone more then I like.... LOVE him._

_Nam_

_p.s. My plan is sooooo not a go anymore._

I looked at the note and then at Kairi. My heart felt like dying. I didn't really have the words to say much anything. The smug look on her face told me her job was done and she just walked away from me. I fell to the floor and stuck my head between my knees. What am I going to do now? Do I talk to her or do I believe what's written in that stupid book?

* * *

Hmm... I wonder what he'll do. Sucks that you have to wait to find out. TEEHEE too bad.

So this is chibixbabe and I'm bored out of my mind. Who's playing 358/2 right now? Isn't it tons o' fun? I love it so much. Axel's so much fun to play as but Xemnas.... he's a creeper.

lol

:3 review!


	14. Blame It On Me

I had been in the Nurses office for quite a while for the rest of the day. I spent a lot of time in there, and it hurt to walk, so Kairi and Sora helped me back to my room. I had no idea where Roxas was, and when I tried to bring it up to Kairi, she sort of ignored it. I didn't sleep at all that night. Some of it was because my foot had a pounding pain going through it. Another reason was Roxas. I couldn't stop thinking about him, and every time I thought about him I was in tears. How could he not believe me!?

I tossed and turned for the short minutes that I did sleep and then I woke up in the worst mood possible. The nurse gave me crutches seeing how every time I put my foot down I cried in pain. Making my way down the hall, I opened the door to my first period class and all eyes looked at me. I'm guessing the news made it around.

It's probably was just the rumors that Yuna and her friends made up.

I tried my best to ignore the eyes staring at me, and I could feel my eyes start to burn. My chest was tight, and I breathed as slowly as I could to calm myself down. Sitting in my chair, Sora and Kairi threw me a sympathetic look, and I tried to smile back at them. That smile faded once Roxas walked in the room. He looked just like me—no sleep. I knew for a fact now that I held strong feels for him, but I couldn't help but feel angry.

Who wouldn't be?

"I'm _so _sorry about you and Roxas." I heard Yuna's annoying voice whisper behind me. I kept staring forward, trying not to cry. "But, I'm pretty sure he is available now..." She stood and I watched her out of the corner of my eye. She was talking to Roxas now, and it didn't look like he wanted to talk to her, but at the same time, he wasn't pushing her away. He was too involved in thinking about something, I'm guessing. Yuna started to get a little annoyed with him not talking to her, so she stalked off to complain to her friends.

Roxas slid down into his seat, his vision not focused on anything as the teacher started the lesson. I don't even remember what it was about since I was thinking about my relationship with Roxas. What state was it in?

* * *

I'm allowed to leave and arrive to class three minutes early now, so I grabbed my crutches and walked out of class. I could hear the snickers behind me. I had a normal backpack now so I didn't need anyone to help me.

The hallways were empty. All you could hear was the sound of my breathing and the crutches hitting the floor every so often. Roxas just crushed my heart. I thought I knew the pain of heartbreak, but this was horrible. I knew he didn't believe me, so I could just picture him all over some girl, forgetting all about me. The mental pictures just scanned through my mind—him making out with some other girl. It hurt so bad, and I couldn't help but think I deserved it. If I was in his place, wouldn't I think the same thing?

Instead of heading to class, I changed my direction and headed right outside to the soccer field. I didn't care if I was ditching class. Who cared about me right now? I didn't need to hear or see the people that were involved in stupid rumors. I heard things like he had sex with me and shoved me out of the room and broke my foot, or I slapped him and he stomped on my foot.

Stupid things.

The only thing I thought of doing was sitting in the middle of this field and listening to the birds. It calmed me. My cell phone vibrated a few times, and I was guessing it was Kairi trying to figure out where I was. I didn't want her to know. I would talk to her later. I just wanted to sit.

I don't even know how long I was out there since I dozed off. By the time I woke up, the sun was setting, and the soccer team should be heading out for practice. And I was in the middle of their field. I'm surprised that no one found me yet. Or bothered looking.

"Namine!" I heard a deep voice shout from a distance. I turned and saw number twenty-two running to me. Sora. I attempted to stand, but I fell over.

"Ow!" I said as I hit the ground. Sora came and helped me up, putting the crutches under my arm. I smiled at him and hobbled off the field. I sat down in the bleachers and watched them practice. They seemed to be training harder since they were in the state championships. Every one seemed to be working their asses off besides Roxas. He kept getting yelled at by coach for not focusing.

I feel like its all my fault.

Once practice was over, I stood the best I could and yelled after number thirteen.

"Roxas!" I shouted. I saw some of the members on the team snicker, but Roxas still looked at me. His expression darkened, but not with anger. I motioned him to come up, even though looking at him made my heart break. He hesitated, but began to walk off the field and up the bleachers. I was at the very bottom and then he reached me.

"What?" I couldn't read his expression.

"I know I hurt you, and trust me, I am paying for it. Please, don't let your annoyance with me hold you back from moving on." I said, eyes downcast so I couldn't see his expression. "I started to do this to hurt you and then I fell for you. I didn't want to hurt you anymore. It seems I just got hurt again. I'm not sad that I spent time with you or fell for you. I'm happy I did, and I hope you were too. Just, don't be angry."

Roxas was about to open his mouth and say something, but I stopped him. I didn't want him to hurt me because he was angry. I knew I hurt him and that was enough to hurt me.

"Namine—I should be--"

"No, Roxas. You of all people shouldn't apologize." I said. I stood and began to walk away. "I'm the one who is sorry." I didn't want to hurt him anymore by talking to him so I stalked off, leaving him standing there. I did let myself cry a bit when I walked away, because I could hear him calling after me. I didn't want him to apologize for being mean to me because I knew I deserved it.

I could feel my heart breaking every time he called my name.

I just knew it wouldn't be the same after this.

I just hope that I'm not hurting him anymore. I'd rather be hurt over him.

* * *

Sorry it is short. I want my partner to write all the happy stuff that I thought should come after this moment. I was just describing how Namine felt or something. IDK! Haha, but the next chapter, I think should be happy, so TAKE MY HINT PARTNER! Haha HAPPY! Anyway, again, sorry for the shortness.

Review!


	15. A Closet You Say?

I wandered back to my dorm in a daze. I know I made the right decision, but it still hurt. When I walked in Kairi leaped from her bed and attacked me.

"Dammit Nam, I was so worried about you! Don't skip class and then not tell me about it," she squeezed the air out of me, "I was spazzing out!"

"Sorry," I couldn't bring myself to say much.

"What's wrong?" she knew the moment I had said anything.

"Nothing," she knew I was lying.

"Liar. Tell me."

"I'm really tired. I didn't get any sleep," I was lying through my teeth and, again, she knew.

"If you're gonna lie to me, at least lie well," she pulled away and looked me in the eye for a moment, "Something happened with him didn't it?"

"Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about… What happened? What did he say? Am I going to have to go beat him up?" she was searching my face.

"I just… never mind," I leaned my crutches against the wall and limped to my bed.

"What?" she followed me and helped me sit.

"I talked to him after practice."

"About?" she looked at me intently searching for an answer. I pulled myself back into my pillows and decided to explain what had happened a half hour ago.

"I just don't want to hurt him, ya know? If you love something… let it go. That's the saying right?"

"Wait… you love him but… you broke up with him?" I nodded my head, "GRRR" she grabbed a pillow off of her bed and threw it at me.

"Hey, what the hell?"

"You really are an idiot aren't you?"

"What!?" she stood, and sat next to me in the bed.

"He knows all that stuff you said was before."

"So?"

"So, he knows you did fall for him. I know you did too."

"I don't care it's better this way. He knows it was all based on a lie."

"Nami, it wasn't a lie! I know you've loved that boy since the day he pushed you off that swing," she smiled, "That book worked better then I thought it would."

"It didn't work. It's why this whole stupid thing happened in the first place. I was fine being alone. I didn't need him and I was okay being the girl in the back, but this whole thing leaves the one person that changed that hurt…" I hopped off my bed and went to grab some sweats, "I just think it's better we forget this ever happened… I learned my lesson. Don't manipulate people's emotions or someone gets hurt," I grabbed my sweats and went to the bathroom to change, leaving Kairi to chew on that in her thoughts.

Kairi's POV

Namine limped into the bathroom and turned to finish with, "…Well maybe everyone gets hurt in my case," and she shut the door.

I can't believe she's just giving up like this. She spent such a long time working to get him as her own and now she was going to ruin it. Namine walked out of the bathroom pulling her blond hair into a loose bun.

"I'm beat. I think I'm just gonna chill and watch a movie."

"…Okay, we're not done talking about this," she glared at me.

"Well, right now I am," she walked to the kitchenette and pulled out a pint of cookie dough ice cream with a spoon. The blond put a DVD in and plopped onto her bed next to me. My phone vibrated as she sat.

**To: Kai  
****From: Sora  
**7:08pm

Hey did Nam get back all right?

**To: Sora  
****From: Kairi  
**7:09

Yeah  
You know what happened?

**To: Kai  
****From: Sora  
**7:09pm

No but Roxas has been acting funny since she left after practice.

**To: Sora  
****From: Kairi  
**7:10

I'll ttyl  
Let's go for a walk in a bit,  
I'll explain why he's being all weird.

**To: Kai  
****From: Sora  
**7:09pm

Okay  
ill be over asap

--

Sora stood outside my door with a daisy in hand.

"A flower for my lady," he gave it to me and kissed my nose.

"At least you're not an idiot like certain people," I gestured to the door.

"So, what happened after practice? They started talking and then she kinda just left. He was acting like a zombie. He just kept repeating the same word over and over; 'why'? What happened?" we started walking away from my room.

"Well she didn't really say much. She looked like she was crying a little bit, and all she said was 'It's okay now. I've fixed it. He doesn't need me to ruin his life anymore.' Just stuff like that. I don't get it. If they like each other, why are they making it so damn difficult to be together?"

"I know. He's liked her for the longest time. He wouldn't admit it to me at first. When we started here freshman year and they were in class together, I thought he would finally tell me that he liked her but… That was wrong."

"Stupid, that's what they are!"

"Calm down babe," he grabbed my hand.

"No! They need to toughen up and just love each other dammit!"

"Kai, can't you just let this cool down first? They obviously have issues the need to work out alone," I held my hand up as a thought crossed my mind.

"Wait, I just had a perfect idea."

"Kairi! They're adults, they can do things without you pushing them."

"Shhh, you don't know anything. Obviously they can't do anything right for themselves so I shall-," Sora threw his hands up.

"You shall what?! They are seventeen, they can do it on their own!"

"No they cannot, so I'm going to fix this."

"Kairi Nakamura! You are something else."

"Isn't that why you love me?" I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up into his gorgeous eyes.

"Yeah, but that's not the only reason," he cupped his hands delicately around my face and leaned to kiss me, but I pulled back slightly.

"Then you'll help me?" he slumped his shoulders and wrapped his arms around me.

"Come on Kai, isn't it bad enough you're trying to help? Now you're gonna try and get me tied into this mess?"

"Please?" I gave him the best puppy dog look I could.

"You had to be this cute didn't you?" he shook his head, "I can't believe what I'm saying but okay, I'll help. Tell me what you had in mind."

"Well my party's coming up Friday and I was hoping that's when we could do it," I playfully twirled his spiky hair.

"What is _it_ exactly?"

"_It_ is inviting the two to the party and locking them in my walk-in closet for three hours until they fix this!"

"Oh… that… that isn't a bad idea. Let's work out the details later. Right now… let's chill on the field," he pulled my hand to the soccer field where a nice little blanket was laid out.

"Okay, number 22," I grabbed his hand and we walked to the blanket and spent the evening mostly staring at the stars… mostly.

~&~

**Namine's POV**

It was the day of Kairi's 17th birthday. She was throwing this huge bash at her parents' house just outside the academy. I was in charge of it mainly because I was Kairi's best friend and I couldn't bear to think anyone else would dare take this job. The place was covered in pink, silver, and white balloons and streamers. She had the living room turned into a dance floor with a stage where the television once was. Each year, Kairi's birthday was always the biggest craziest time of the year. I didn't want to disappoint even though her sweet sixteen was a thousand times better than this. I heard her call my name as I went through the list of things to do and I dropped it on the counter. I ran upstairs [as fast as one could with a boot on] to find her sitting in her walk in closet, with several dresses in hand.

"Help," she looked up at me with the face of a lost child.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know what to wear," she picked up three dresses, "These are my favorite. You choose."

The dresses all had the same color scheme: pink and black. The first I picked up was black with a pink bow at the waist and the next was similar just not skin tight like that one. The other was more out of place as it was a pink dress with a black bow placed similarly as the first dress. I pointed to the pink one.

"That one is perfect. Matches the balloons and your cake. Not only that, but you'd look absolutely gorgeous in it."

"Namine… I love you. You know that?" she leaped up and hugged me.

"I love you too…" I hugged her back reluctantly.

"I just want you to be happy and it kills me to know that you aren't happy.

"I'm okay. Why the sudden concern?"

"Nothing. I just want you to know that I'm glad you're my best friend. After all these years, I wouldn't want it any other way. Here," she reached for the skin tight black dress, "I want you to have this dress."

"You mean more to me then anyone in this world. Besides, I was gonna wear this," I pointed to my black slacks and pink dress top.

"Hell no. This is my party and your boring clothes, no offense, are not happening," She threw the dress at me, and began to give me head to toe accessories.

"Aren't these like two hundred bucks?" I said as she threw a pair of pink suede boots at me.

"Yeah and you're only wearing one… so it's like only a hundred" she smiled.

By the time we were dressed and fully ready for the party, people had started to arrive. Sora arrived look suave matching Kairi with a pair of black slacks and a skin hugging black shirt and hot pink tie. I walked around greeting the first slow flow of people. Kairi beamed brightly as she greeted her guests at the door. As the crowd picked up, she began to search quickly for key people [our friends] to greet. While she hugged a brunette girl who's name escapes me, I looked at the incoming group. I spotted something I wasn't hoping to see in a long time… or should I say someone. Roxas' unreadable face floated in surrounded by some unrecognizable fan girls. Kairi spotted him and leaped to his direction to divert him away from me. She yelled something in his ear, as the music was now playing loudly in the background, and he mumbled something and shoved past some people to go upstairs. Kairi leaped over to me.

"Hey will you come upstairs with me for a sec?" she screamed over the music.

"Why?" I eyed the boy walking up the steps.

"I left my cell up there."

"Why must we be girls? We have to travel in groups everywhere we go," I nodded and we went up the stairs.

"Wait right here," she pulled me in the doorway, "I think it's in my closet," she jogged to her walk in closet. Momentarily she waltzed out phone in hand, "Nam, I think you left your phone in there too."

"I did?" I felt around my body feeling no phone, "That's weird."

"Yeah, I think it's on the table," she pulled me towards the closet, "Oh by the way, I'm sorry."

"Wait, why?" I turned around to see the door closed in my face.

"This is for your guys' own good!"

"Who's?" I turned around and at the base of the table, stood Roxas.

"Hello," his face was unreadable.

"KAIRI!" I tried opening the door and my phone vibrated on the table.

"I think it's for you," he tossed me the phone.

**To: Nami  
****From: Kai  
**7:13pm

I'm sorry but I had to! It's for your own good.  
Stay there until you have worked things out with him

xoxo  
Kai

I cursed her many times over in my head and turned around to the person I had not spoken to in a week.

"Namine…"

"Yeah?"

"Your foot… you got a boot on?"

"It's easier and I don't look like a klutz."

"Oh… that's good."

"Yep," we both stared at the ground in an awkward kind of silence as we could hear the music through the ground.

"Namine… can we please talk?"

"Why?"

"Because I want you to hear what I have to say… you completely blew me off last Saturday and I think I have the right to a fair trial," he walked around the table to me.

"No… I don't want you to be hurt anymore because of me."

"Look who's talking, _Madame Boot_… I'm sorry," I tried to speak up but he held a finger to my lips, "Listen, then comment… I loved you. I fell for you harder then anyone that I've ever met and when Yuna gave me that stupid book… *breath* I… I couldn't believe what I was reading. I bared my soul to you and… you were using me for some childish book. But Kairi… she showed me several notes you gave her. One in particular really caught my mind after that fight-," he reached into his pocket and read aloud, "_Kairi, You know, that book was supposed to help other girls find love… not me. I feel so selfish now, for using Roxas like that. He has taken my heart and made it see that love can be in things if you just look for it. I love him more than anything and I think I'm just going to tell him about this whole thing. I hope he can forgive me… Namine._"

I took a deep breath and prepared to speak. That was definitely not a note I had written. It was something I had _said _to Kairi a long time ago but never written. He looked up from the note.

"These are your words… Not your writing, but I get the idea. I hurt you worse than you hurt me… physically," he nodded to my foot, "And emotionally, but I want to fix it. So let me please," he put the paper into his pocket and crept closer.

"Roxas… I'm so sorry," I felt tears fall from my eyes.

"No… stop crying. This is why I wanted to talk to you in the first place. You aren't supposed to cry anymore. This is my fault."

"You stop it! I know what I did," I pulled back and hit the wall.

"You didn't do anything," he put his hands on my arms and I felt calmer but still anxiety plagued me.

"I... I...," he held his finger to my lips.

"Stop blaming yourself for my stupidness," I giggled through my tears, "So will you stop?" I nodded, "Okay then can I...?" he leaned in close.

My body relaxed and released all the tension I had had. He placed his hand under my chin and lifted my eyes to his eyes. His eyes had a longing in them. Like they would tell me all the secrets in the world if he knew them. Those beautiful blues pulled at my heartstrings and I wanted to take back the last week. He leaned down and let his lips brush mine and I felt my tears instantly stop as he slowly kissed me. My anxious heart slowed to a smooth beating rhythm, and I felt all my sad or angry emotions drift away. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled his lips away. Then he hugged me. Just hugged me. It was as though you could hear his broken heart fixing itself.

"You know… I love you Namine," he whispered into my ear, giving me chills.

"I… I love you too Roxas," he pulled back again to stare at me.

Something made me lurch for him. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him with more passion and emotion then I had ever even felt. He was startled for a moment and then he relaxed beneath my touch. He lifted me onto the accessory table and pulled me deeper into the kiss. I hungrily agreed in response, pulling him closer. Roxas braced himself placing both hands on the table and allowed me to attach myself onto him.

"Roxas? Namine?" Sora threw open the door, and our eyes snapped to him, "Oh," our lips stayed interlocked.

"SORA! You are so stupid! I said 'watch them' not 'let them…leave'… oh," Kairi stood next to her boyfriend startled.

"I told you they would work it out for themselves!"

"Shut up! I came up with the plan," Kairi stomped on his foot.

"OUCH! Gosh you are so temperamental!" he grabbed his foot.

"Uh guys," they looked at Roxas, "Can we have a moment here?" my lips were still somewhat interlocked with his.

"Oh yeah gotcha," they both backed out quickly shutting the door.

"So…" he leaned down and kissed me lightly.

"I guess we should go to the party?"

"…I guess," he rolled his eyes and pulled my off the table, "Let's go Nami-nerd!" he lifted me up wedding style and walked me down the stairs.

"You know I can walk right?"

"And…?" I laughed and he pulled me out to the dance floor.

* * *

Hey my readers. So… I think this is now my longest chapter ever! Haha I'm happy about this result! I hope you like it too! REVIEW REVIEW!!!!

BTW: my partner [startscribbling12] will not be updating nor writing for a small duration of time due to the fact she broke her finger! She did this while dancing with Egyptian pirates on the coast of Bombay… it's a long story.

Well keep on reading y'all!

:3 chibi


	16. Lost Pages

**Lost Pages of RTTTB**

[Insert distraction *here* until chibi can write final….]

_This chappie is really to show you guys that we do come up with this stuff. Me [chibi] personally, this stuff comes easy to answer for other people. MY love life hasn't been all that great though so… I don't get why it works for others it just does. I hope you like this and I hope my co-author does too! FEEL BETTER DARLIN'_

* * *

I pulled out my laptop and sat on my bed with it. I did my standard login procedure- email, facebook, youtube, and anything else that needed updating. Opening my instant messenger, Kairi instantaneously messaged me.

**Kaixkaixbear21**: You in the room?

**Naminomster31:** Where else would I be?

**Kaixkaixbear21:** lol just wondering… I'm in the coffee shop and ummm…. I have some girls with questions about boys…

**Naminomster31:** Oh no no no! I said I was done with that stupid book and…

**Kaixkaixbear21:** No listen! You give the best advice ever and these girls need help!

**Naminomster31:** Fine. Shoot.

**Kaixkaixbear21:** This question is from Hannah, ya know from Music?

Why do guys have to act all macho around a girl he likes, but when they're alone he's really sweet?

**Naminomster31:** Well… In reality most guy want you to see both sides of them. Just because they're sweet and cuddly doesn't mean that's how they always are. Now I do agree some… over do I but they just want you to see that they aren't "wimpy". All guys have these crazy deep emotions but for them it's assign of weakness when they express them. Don't be mad, just try to understand that the guy you like is that cuddly guy but he needs to also prove to you and himself that he's truly a man.

**Kaixkaixbear21:** Nami! I love that! That actually makes sense! Wow anyway… She says 'thanks!' and now for next question from Katie, from Chemistry-

Is it true boys never talk about girls when they're not around them?

**Naminomster31:** Haha not exactly! If that were true then where would they get their stupid ideas that they use when they do stupid things to get your attention? For guys, if they like someone they try to go to their guy friends first. Obviously those are never good ideas, and they end up go to the closest girl in their life. Whether it be a friend or sister or best friends girlfriend, they find one and beg to know the insights of the female psyche. I'm pretty sure girls, sports, and food are primarily what the average teen guy talks about.

**Kaixkaixbear21:** That's something I did not know. Where you find this out?

**Naminomster31:** lol Time Magazine did an article about it.

**Kaixkaixbear21:** Interesting… Okay this question is from Brittany; she's in my Dance class.

How do you tell a guy you like him?

**Naminomster31:** Simple. Why not just tell him you like him?

**Kaixkaixbear21: **That's embarrassing, dontcha think?

**Naminomster31: **No really… Most guys really like the direct approach. If you haven't noticed most guys are a tiny bit dense in these situations. It's best to just say something. I've even told one of my friends: if you like him and you're somewhat friends, just start talking like you would normally. Slyly insert "Wouldn't it be weird if I liked you… like that? No? Good, cause I do." It works! I promise. Gets your point across and no awkwardness.

**Kaixkaixbear21:** So are notes not okay?

**Naminomster31:** Well… they're okay but they can show all their friends… who in turn make fun of him and BAM you lose the guy.

**Kaixkaixbear21:** Direct… I like it… And apparently so does they guy behind the counter! She totally just asked him out!

**Naminomster31:** That's awesomesauce!

**Kaixkaixbear21:** Totally. You think you'll answer a few more questions?

**Naminomster31:** Ugh… I have a Tone Essay to write for English Kai kai!

**Kaixkaixbear21:** Please these girlies need us! No they need you!

**Naminomster31:** Fine, go.

**Kaixkaixbear21:** This is Cassie from English [maybe she can help with that essay]

Do boys only look for sex in relationships?

**Naminomster31:** Simple: No. Actually, there's only like a handful of those guys. Most guys are sweet and loving and want a real relationship [and if they get a bit of ass out of it, that's a bonus]. They are all just lonely boys looking for love.

**Kaixkaixbear21:** Awwwwwwww Nami!!! That's like so true, my Sora-bear is just like that.

**Naminomster31:** Ha whatever.

**Kaixkaixbear21:** He is… when no one else is around.

**Naminomster31:** Well it'd be nice to see the not stupid Sora sometime.

**Kaixkaixbear21:** He's not stupid… just slow ahaha. Anyway Last question, I promise.

Do guys ever plan a future with the person they're in a relationship with like we do?

**Naminomster31:** That… I actually don't know… who asked that?

**Kaixkaixbear21:** Just one of mine. :]

**Naminomster31:** Can I finish writing my paper now?

**Kaixkaixbear21:** I guess…dweeb.

**Naminomster31:** Love ya too.

I exited out of the messenger. Just as I was going to begin working on said essay that I had remembered mid convo, someone rapped quickly at the door. This is when I noticed the rain pouring down, like a hurricane was vomiting on our little academy. I heard a muffled yell.

"WHO IS IT?" they didn't answer only to knock even louder. Being the best defender ever I grabbed an umbrella ready to whack whomever was at the door [had they been dangerous, I wasn't gonna whack Sora in the face!]. Suddenly the door handle jiggled and I jumped back.

"Namine!" I heard through the door.

"Who is it?"

"Just open the door! It's shitty out here!" I remembered this and cracked the door slightly to see who it was. Roxas stood there, socked like a wet puppy sulking in the corner.

"I'm so sorry! It's really late and I knew it wasn't Kairi so I got a little freaked."

"A little?" he gestured to the umbrella in my hand.

"Come on, get in before you get pneumonia [A/N: haha]" I pulled him in and shut the door behind him.

"I'm cold," he chattered through his pale lips.

"Of course you are! You're soaked from head to toe!"

"What should I do about that?" he choked through his chattering teeth.

"Get out of those wet clothes stupid!" I paused for a moment realizing my words, "Ummm what I meant was… that… you should… just get dry clothes…" I sounded like a complete idiot.

"Okay," he didn't fully process my words or he would not have let me live this down.

"Lemme go get some blankets from the closet," I turned and began to walk towards it.

"Wait," he grabbed my arm and I turned to look at him. He had already stripped away his hoodie and t-shirt. I was once again awed at his stone cut physique that looked like he was created by a god. It was really all my strength to not just rub my hands against his stomach just to feel that beautiful skin.

"Ummm… blankets," I pulled away flushing a dark, dark maroon. I pulled out a warm feather-down blanket from the top of the closet and I turned back to Roxas is his god-like form. He was basically stripped to his boxers and he was searching the floor for a pair of pajama pants.

"I know you stole my plaid *shiver* pants. Where'd you leave them?" he convulsed lightly as he searched a pile in the corner.

"Oh! They're over here!" I tossed the blanket at the bed and went to another stray heap of clothes pulling out his plaid pants, "Here," he slid them on and I still felt my face grow darker red.

"Thanks…" he smiled and winked and that brought me back to reality.

"Ummm blanket?" I pointed to the blanket I had thrown on my bed.

"Yeah," he slowly walked to where I was standing and I could tell he was using his strength to not shudder in his chills. He grabbed my hand and he pulled me too sit in his lap. Of course being clumsy me, I twisted my booted foot wrong.

"Ow!" he shot me a look of concern though he was still shivering, "Just my foot, no worries. You're cold, get that blanket on!"

"Okay mom," he pulled the blanket lightly over his shoulders, "Happy?" I nodded.

"So… Why might I ask did you walk in the rain to come here?"

"Well… I know things are still iffy between us so I just wanted to check if," he kissed my nose, "We were still okay."

"Yeah, you know we're okay," I let my lips lightly graze his.

"Oh," he didn't seem to like the little teasing because he pulled himself into a full kiss, "Just checking," he continued kissing me but I felt him shudder at cold air.

"You're still cold! Get under that blanket!" I pulled the blanket around him.

"You're all I need to stay warm," he wrapped his arms around me and pulled the blanket around the both of us. I stared into his bright blue eyes that made me feel warmer inside. Touching his bare chest with my hands I could feel his cool skin and I shivered lightly. He looked at me inquiringly and pulled me even further under the blanket. Having his arms around me, I couldn't help snuggle my head in his muscular neck ad he laid back into my bed.

"Roxas…"

"Shhh…" he shushed into my hair and I closed my eyes and just breathed in the scent. He looked down and lifted my head to look at him. There was a strong aura around us and I aggressively smashed my lips to his. His hands, still slightly cool, made me shiver as the moved down my back but I still kept my lips on his. The blanket wrapped around us as the make-out session got heated. Once again I heard something that made this moment go down the crapper.

"Sora! I'm trying open the door, back off!"

"Come on babe!" the door swung open and Kairi and Sora had tongue attached as they backed into the room.

"Every time," he chuckled and sat me up.

"Oh Namine! Paper psh…" Kairi turned to me as I coughed an interruption, "I told you Nam was here."

"Sorry…wait Nam and…?"

"Hi bro," Roxas sat up and rubbed the back of his head as he gestured to his brother.

"Wow," Sora smiled, "We do seem to enjoy ruining things for you."

"We know," we looked at each other happily.

"So… movie night?" Kairi smiled pulling a DVD out of her purse of doom.

"What are we watching?" Roxas pulled me to lean against my pillow.

"Juno!"

"Awww girlie!" Sora whined.

"Oh bleh, get over it," Kairi pushed him out of the way and put the DVD in. They started the movie and sat in Kairi's bed. I looked over at her and she caught my eye and smiled back. Roxas gently squeezed me and I looked back up at him giving a light kiss on the lips. This is what I love about random movie nights…

* * *

_So this is an awkward random chapter I felt I should add before I end it for shiz. Since my darling partner will be incapacitated I wanted to just give her something to make her smile._

_OH yeah if you don't read my other story I'm like totally in love with this new story I read called 12. OMG I like died reading it. I love love LOVE IT!'_

_Ummm that's basically it… You guys have any more questions? I got these from fellow writers and friends._

_:3 chibi_


	17. A Whole Year, WTF?

This.

Sucks.

So.

Much.

I am so pissed right now. I don't think I can explain the amount of hatred I have coursing through my veins at the moment. I want to find this person, rip their head off, and stomp on it. And you all know why. No, actually, do not. But, I am going to tell you.

"Just relax. I'm sure it wasn't on purpose." Kairi told to me while I was about to rip this piece of paper to bits.

"I'm going to kill her!"

Kairi scoffed. "How do you know it is a she?"

"You think it's a _him?_"

I stood in the middle of my dorm with this piece of trash in my hands. I didn't know what to think of it. I'm sure the whole world could hear my rant as we left the door to the hall wide open to let in some warm air. (We don't get some cool breezes.)

"This bitch is going to hell." I do have a vocabulary now. More so than last year.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

I turned around from my bitch fit rant and behind me I saw Roxas, raising an eyebrow at me. I wouldn't blame him.

Launching myself into his arms, I sobbed (not really), "It's horrible! I was _violated!_"

Roxas launched into 'protect Namine' mode. Normally, I would find that cute, but right now I was more concerned with this piece of shit plagiarism than him.

Sorry, honey.

"No, Roxas. She's overreacting." Kairi slumped back into her bed and pulled up the newspaper and started to read it. "It's not half bad, though. I bet some freshman wrote it—well that would make them a sophomore now—but still!"

"She should know not to mess with seniors, man!" I paced, leaving Roxas very _very _confused. I never even said what was going on. Roxas pulled a hoodie (mine, btw..) over his soccer uniform and sat at the end of my bed, looking at Kairi.

"What is she going on about now?"

"Some sophomore started a column in the paper that is almost exactly like the book Nam and I made last year." Kairi flipped through the pages of the paper like this wasn't even an issue.

"Oh." He said, picking at his nails.

"OH?! WE ARE GOING TO FIND THIS PERSON!" I shouted, fist pumping in the air. They all looked at me like I was crazy, but they should know this by now. If case you have forgotten, I am Namine Sato: Senior, Blond, and dating a super hot guy who goes by the name of Roxas Ochi. We have a weird relationship. I hated him, he teased me, and stuff happened. Like Kairi and I making a relationship help book called Rules to the Teenage Boy. **Everyone **knew about that problem. It went around school (rumor spread by Yuna and her bitches) and everyone knew I wrote it and why. Roxas found out first, and it caused a rocky road with us, but I am proud to say that I have been dating him for a year now.

(Awesome, huh?)

Anyway—back on topic.

"I'm serious!" I whined, jumping up and down.

Roxas shot me a bitter frown, "How do you propose we do that?"

"Yeah, it's just an article." Kairi added.

"Hey—people were able to expose me before, why can't we do it?"

…

…

…

Table of Contents

Editorial … … … … … … … … … … … page 2  
Homecoming Dance Memories… … … … … page 4  
Lunch Menu Problem? … … … … … … … page 7  
Final Exam Help … … … … … … … … page 9  
What will you do after graduation? … … … … page 13  
Soccer Stars Monthly … … … … … … … … … page 18  
Relationship Life Line … … … … … … … … … page 20  
Horoscopes and Student Quotes … … … … … … page 22

…

**Relationship Life Line  
**Thursday, January 13

…

I am sure everyone remember the whole incident last year: Rules to the Teenage Boy. I know I sure do. I was only a freshman at the time, but being as young as I was, I took care into reading the book when a so called person decided to make copies and pass it around the school. Whether or not it was at the authors wanting or not, I enjoyed it, and I know it helped many people.

I admit to being one of the girls who read it, and I am so sad to see it gone, lost in the memories of last year.

I am here to bring it back.

The Relationship Life Line is here!

It is almost as entertaining and as well as informative as RTTTB. I will show the same passion in writing and helping fellow students: girls and boys alike. It will just had funniness along the way.

I don't know if it is just me, but maybe this will be better. Every entry that is coming out will be just as awesome, if not even better than RTTTB, am I not right?

Much better.

The fresher the better, right?

Just let go of the trouble of that book last year and embrace this new and wonderful guide.

* * *

_written by: S.T_

* * *

WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS!?

"I can't believe this."

"There is no use getting angry over it. If I recall, it caused tons of problems for you. Remember your broken foot?" I cringed at the memory. Maybe she is right...maybe—

--NO! I STARTED THIS! SHE SAID HERS WAS _BETTER! _

That is retarded.

Mine was obviously good enough.

I've been known to do stupid things when I am unhappy. For example, I was unhappy boy friendless, so I made this book. I created this book and tried to hurt Roxas for making me unhappy. After everything gets happy, I get unhappy for making Roxas learning about the book, so I pursue him and end up getting my foot broken.

So obviously, I can see a disaster in waiting as I approach this new problem.

"I AM HER ELDER DAMMIT!"

"Nam—I think you should relax." I glared at the blond boy sitting on my bed. He was pissing me off. No matter how cute he was. Kairi had left to go to her date with Sora, and I was pacing in my room, trying to vent. I stood in front of a mirror, playing with my hair.

"Roxas, I hate my hair."

"I don't."

"You don't what?" He stood up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist while glancing into the mirror.

"Hate your hair." He kissed my cheek, and my glance went to the paper on my desk. I threw my hands up which caused Roxas to groan and fall back onto the bed. "Stop looking at it."

"How did you know—I was looking at it!" I tried to be discreet about it. I mean, I threw my hands in the air, but that could have been about anything. ANYTHING.

"I know **you**." I blushed. Whenever Roxas says those freakishly nice, sweet things, it always makes me forget things: exams, meetings, homework...anything.

IT WASN'T GOING TO WORK RIGHT NOW!

I have a problem and no one is helping me!

I stomp my foot and whine, "Roxas!" I hit him across the head while I sit in front of him. "Why will you not help me find this douche?!"

Roxas ran a hand through my hair while he looked at me, obviously concerned for my sanity. "Someone will take care of it."

"I WANT TO BE THAT SOMEONE! Does she realize the path she is taking!? She is taking my glory, Roxas."

"I thought you hated everyone knowing that you wrote that book?"

"I did. That is besides the point. She is stealing my ideas and saying hers are better! That's jack shit, man! I was the original!" I leaned into his chest. "Someone has to stop her from learning all the awesomeness that can bring you! I practically won you over, man."

Roxas didn't laugh though. "You won me over by lying."

"Oh."

I forgot about that.

"Well, then! Let me rephrase that. REWIND!" I made some weird noises and started my speech over again. "Someone has to stop her from going down the path that will end up getting her the boy she likes, getting him pissed at her, breaking her foot, having a group of bitches try to _kill you--" _

"--they didn't try to kill you--"

"AND THEN AFTER TONS OF HEARTBREAK...end up with the boy you fought so hard for, after he was pissed for who knows how long." Roxas wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest.

"I got with you, didn't I? Who cares that I got pissed at you? I still love you." (AW.)

"Aw, that's when the little audience in my head goes 'AWWWW'. Moments like these, when you are so sweet." I placed a full force kiss on his lips before leaning my head in his collarbone.

"You are so weird."

We chuckled and stayed like that for a minute, just me in his arms. A year ago, I wouldn't have thought this would be possible: Me and Roxas together. I couldn't picture it since I hated the guy. But now, I wouldn't have it any other way.

"OH SHIT!"

"What?!" Roxas said, pulling away and staring at me, wide eyed.

"THIS CHICK LIKES YOU!"

Silence.

Stare.

Glare.

"What?!"

"Think about it Roxas! I liked you, not that I knew it, and I started that book. This chick starts a book too! So, she must like you! It's a logical explanation! DUH!" I said, holding his cheeks in my hands. Roxas's blue eyes were so confused.

"As much as I would like to say that everyone likes me, that makes no sense."

"Not everyone likes you. They can't have you anyway. _She _can't have you."

"Or _he, _like Kairi said."

"_He _or _she _can't have you."

"I wouldn't let them. I'm yours all the way, Namine."

"You're so cheesy... Rox-_ass_," I laced my arms around him.

"I am you're cheese though, Nami-_nerd_," then he leaned and gave me a kiss that might just get me out of my mood for revenge... MIGHT...

* * *

Horrible ending, but I figured I would write it so there is a possible sequel. (There won't be.)

Long overdue?

Yeah, we didn't know what to write. So yeahhh. FINALLY DONE!

We loved all you reviewers and having you along for the ride! We will miss you! Come back to visit!

_Hey it's chibi, I wanted to say thank you for reading and pleaseeeee tell me everything you loved about it. If it helped you out, if you wanted to try it out [which i would love to hear from anyone who has], hell if you have questions. come on just drop a review or PM me_

_I wanna thank my best friend/neighbor/co-writer/studio partner for writing this with me and I do hope you read ALL of her stuff because it's amazing and I love her and everything she writes._

_love you're tiny writing pal, chibi_

_p.s. TOGETHER WITH SUNDOWN STUDIOS FTW!_


End file.
